TMNT: Ninja Fire
by IcyRoseStar
Summary: During a regular night patrol, the turtles meet a new ninja. The kunoichi turns out to be a unique ally for the turtles, especially to Raphael who seems drawn to her for unknown reasons. When she begins to spend more time with the turtles, their world is thrown upside down as the Shredder comes after her with no intention of letting her escape. Based on the 2012 series. RaphXOC
1. A New Kunoichi

_**HIYA! :D**_

_**So I got into the new TMNT thats been premiered on Nick!**_

_**Here is the first chapter of my intro FanFiction! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Why are we doing this again?" Raph groaned.

"Master Splinter told us to remain in the shadows." Leo said, "Besides, April needed a test run out of the lair." The two of them looked back to see April and Donnie standing next to each other. They were both hidden in the shadows but April accidentally bumped into Donnie. Donatello blushed and looked down at the ground awkwardly. Raph rolled his eyes. Those two were always together it seemed and it was obvious that Donnie hadn't gotten over his infatuation. April had been training with them for weeks now and with each day came Donnie staring then panicking when she looked his way. Raph was almost about to punch him but Leo always stopped him.

Suddenly a scuffle could be heard from their place on the roof. The four turtles and April looked down into an alley to see a group of foot ninja getting beaten to a pulp by another ninja dressed in dark blue. The ninja carried a ball and chain, whipping it around expertly as she took out each foot ninja. The boys watched her for a moment, admiring her ninjutsu, until April brought them back to reality.

"Um, we should probably help." April pointed out.

"That ninja moves like nobody i've ever seen." Leo said.

"Got to admire the technique." Raph said with a chuckle. Suddenly the group of ninja jumped the dark blue one.

"Lets go." Leo said. The five of them jumped down onto the ninja. April and Donnie stuck together, almost like they were working together for a common goal. Raphael put himself in between the thugs and the blue ninja. He kicked them away, his brothers showing off as well. Raphael was knocked down next to the ninja, who turned to face him. Their eyes met, which made Raphael freeze. The ninja didn't scream or look away from his eyes, which made him stare into the bright blue ones it possessed.

"You don't fight along side the foot?" The ninja asked. Raphael kicked a foot away, not losing his sights on the girl. He could now tell it was a she by the feminine shape under the outfit. She took out another foot who was charging Raphael.

"Not a chance." Raph said. He blocked an attack on his left, knocking the sword out of the hands of his enemy. The foot seemed to be done for when sirens followed by red and blue flashing lights appeared.

"Let's go." Leo ordered. All but Raphael disappeared. He stared right back at the girl, their eyes drawing each others. He turned to leave when the girl spoke.

"Wait!" She said. Raphael wanted to stay but he heard his brothers.

"Raph! Come on!" Leo ordered, "NOW!" Raphael groaned as he flipped up the fire escape to the roof. The girl went to the bottom of the stairs, then saw something shiny on the ground. She picked it up, seeing it to be a phone. She looked up at the roof, curiosity over whelming her as she turned to see the police getting closer. She quickly followed in the shadows away from the police, getting as far away as possible.

Later at the lair, Raphael groaned as he sat on the couch.

"What were you doing?" Leo demanded, "The cops almost saw you!"

"I don't need any of this from you, Leo!" Raphael snapped as he stood, "I don't know what happened, okay?" He stormed off, leaving Leo to let out a large breath. Raphael headed straight for Donnie's work area, knowing that he would be facing his wrath over losing his shell cell, but it was better than dealing with hero boy. He saw Donnie working on some little gadget, which he stop when he saw Raphael.

"You never come over here." Donnie commented, "Whats going on?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" Raphael replied, "I lost my t-phone."

"Raph!" Donnie groaned, "I don't have many of those! When did you lose it?"

"During that last battle." Raphael said, "I think that girl picked it up."

"Well, I guess you better call it and make it implode. We can't be having that in the hands of a human." Donnie said as he pointed towards the old pay phone he kept in his lab. IT still worked but Raphael hated using it. Raphael dialed the familiar number, holding the phone to his ear as it rang. IT rang three times before he heard a voice.

"Please don't hang up!" The voice said, "I'm not going to tell anyone! Please… Id like to talk." Raphael was taken aback. This was a different reaction. He liked the sound of her voice.

"Hi." The voice said quietly, "I found your phone. I didn't think that you would want that left behind."

"Its kinda a safety thing for me and my family." Raphael said, "Look, you might want to keep the phone away from your face, its about to explode."

"Wait!" The girl said, "What if we met up and I gave it back to you? Would that make things better?"

"Mostly." Raphael replied, "It would keep Don off my back."

"Is Don one of your friends?" The girl asked.

"Brother." Raphael replied, "I can't really trust anyone outside of family. It's complicated."

"I wouldn't tell anyone." the girl replied, "I'm Scarlett by the way."

"Raphael." Raph replied. The girl laughed breathlessly.

"Like the Renaissance artist." She breathed, "Loved his work. Would you be willing to make a trade for the phone?"

"What would be the trade?" Raphael asked, his curiosity peaked.

"A dinner for your phone. I'll make it. I'd like to thank you for having my back in that fight. I know those others with you helped but you seemed different to me." Scarlett replied, "Its your choice for a trade or not."

"Sure." Raphael replied quietly. He looked over to see that Donnie had begun to continue his work again.

"Great! I'll give you the address!" Scarlett said, "You can come at 7 tomorrow!"

"Alright." Raphael replied. Scarlett gave him the address, making him remember it.

"I'll see you then." She said, "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks." Raphael replied.

"Bye, Raphael." Scarlett said.

"Good bye." Raphael replied. He hung up the phone, heading out of the lab area to go hang out with his comic books.

_**So say Hi to Scarlett! :3**_

_**She will be around for a while! **_

_**Please Review and Follow for more chapters to come! :D**_


	2. Celebratory Dinner

_**Chapter two up already! :D**_

_**Enjoy the cuteness! **_

Scarlett sat patiently on the roof of her building. She was happy to be out in the air and she was waiting for Raphael. She had so many questions, although she was sure he wouldn't answer them. The food was almost ready and the table was set. Luckily tonight her family had decided to go on a few trips, which she turned down. They were going to be gone over night so she was safe. She was just waiting for her guest.

Scarlett had decided not to be a ninja tonight. She was dressed in a jacket that ended right below her elbow with a red tank top underneath. Her black cargo pants were slightly baggy with enough shape to allow you to see her feminine form. Her tennis shoes completed the look. She heard a noise, making her open her eyes to see Raphael standing there. He looked just like he had last night. She could see he was strong and he looked tough.

"You came!" Scarlett said.

"Can't deny free food." Raphael said.

"It's just going to be a minute." Scarlett replied, "Follow me." She lead him down the fire escape to an open window. Raphael crawled inside with her, seeing the room to be not what he expected. It was large, almost big enough for two medium sized bedrooms. The walls were a reddish brown with the trim in brown. A large bed was sitting against one wall, with plenty of room on each side to walk around.

A small meditation mat was in one corner with candles and a small fountain sitting near it. In another part of the room was a large desk with a lamp and lots of paper and pens. On the wall next to it was a map of new york with circles and pins in it. One small table rested on each side of the bed. The walls were covered in picture frames, painted japanese script, and the ceiling was adorned with hundreds of tiny LED lights. A large cabinet with glass doors was against a wall across from the bed. It had a shelf that wasn't closed in that had a small burner and a teapot on it. Inside the cabinet was tins of what Raph could tell was tea. The hard wood floor were warm, which made Raph relax a little.

Scarlett led him through the room into a large living room area with a bright kitchen nearby. Windows lined one wall of the living room, which made the whole place seem open.

"Will you draw the curtains? Id hate to have people come knocking at my door trying to figure out why an overgrown turtle is in my living room." Scarlett asked. Raphael did as she asked while she went to the kitchen.

"Sorry it's not overly fancy. I didn't know what you liked." She called from the kitchen. She emerged with a large pot filled with a spicy gumbo.

"This is one part of it. They don't go together very well but Gumbo and pizza are kinda my specialties." Scarlett said.

"Can't complain about pizza." Raphael said, "You make it yourself?"

"Yeah. My sensei taught me how. Said cooking was a way to relieve stress and bring peace." Scarlett said.

"I was about to comment on your ninja skills." Raphael said, "It's not every day you see people with balls and chains."

"Kinda my specialty along with wrist blades." Scarlett said as she ducked into the kitchen, the reappeared with a pizza, "Although girls with weapons really aren't taken seriously. Thats why I wear a disguise."

"I take you very seriously." Raphael said, "I saw you take down almost ten foot ninjas on your own. Those are some awesome moves."

"Thank you." Scarlett replied, "Well, help yourself. I hope I made enough."

"This looks like plenty." Raphael said, "At least with Mikey not here that is."

"Mikey? Is that one of your brothers?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, Mikey is the youngest one I guess. Acts like it." Raphael said then chuckled, "He's the one who was using the nunchucks." Scarlett giggled.

"Oh yeah, the really loud one. So are you the oldest?" Scarlett asked curiously as Raphael helped himself to two slices of pizza and a bowl of the gumbo.

"Naw." Raphael said, "Leo is the oldest, our fearless leader. Donnie is next after me." Scarlett smiled.

"Wow. You're so lucky to have brothers." She said as Raphael ate.

"I hope you're being funny." Raphael replied, "This is good."

"Thanks." Scarlett said as she started on her gumbo, "Do you not like your brothers?"

"They can be a real pain sometimes." Raphael answered, "I don't really see eye to eye with them."

"Nobody does with siblings at times." Scarlett said.

"You have siblings?" Raphael asked.

"Now there's a long story." Scarlett commented, "No I don't. Not real siblings anyway… MY Uncle opened his home to my friends who I call sisters. Other than that, I have no parents or siblings."

"You're an orphan?" Raphael asked. She was like him that way.

"Yeah… Orphan Scarlett. I was an orphan for a long time. Still technically don't have a father or mother."

"How old are you?" Raphael asked. Scarlett chuckled.

"Almost sixteen." She said, "You?"

"Almost Sixteen." He echoed, "Still a teenager."

"I can tell." She replied. They laughed. He liked that sound. He finished a slice and grabbed another. She smiled as she ate as well. They sat there for a a little while, Just eating together in comfort silence. Nothing effected the two of them. When Scarlett finished, she stood, grabbing her plate and bowl.

"Do you like chocolate cake?" Scarlett asked. Raphael looked up from his second bowl of gumbo and third slice of pizza.

"April introduced us to real cake just recently. Chocolate is an amazing taste." Raphael said.

"April? Is she your girlfriend?" She tried to ask calmly. She almost slapped herself. He could be dating someone!

"Girlfriend?" Raphael laughed, "Thats rich. Naw, She's the object of Donnie's obsession. He's got it for her bad. Like a sister to the rest of us." Scarlett smiled.

"Well I have a cake made. When your done, you're welcome to as much of it as you would like." She said. Raphael finished his meal within seconds as Scarlett went into the kitchen. She brought out a large chocolate cake, covered in a layer of thick frosting. She placed it on the table, smiling as Raphael read the word, "Thanks" on it.

"Thank you again for saving my life." She said.

"Hey, we ninjas gotta look out for each other." Raphael said, "I gotta ask, Why were you facing all those ninjas by yourself?"

"Long story short, their master is the scum underneath my feet and Id really like him to know that he can't intimidate me anymore." Scarlett said.

"You've faced the Shredder?" Raphael asked. Scarlett blinked a few times.

"You know him?" She asked.

"He's kinda my Master's arch enemy." Raphael said, "We've had to face his goons for months."

"My master was killed by him a few years back… Been after me ever since I guess." Scarlett said, "Makes walking in the streets dangerous."

"These are dangerous streets at night." Raph said, "I'm sorry about your master."

"It's alright. I changed my last name in his honor." Scarlett said.

"So who are your friends?" Raphael said feeling the atmosphere change.

"They're like my little sisters." Scarlett said, "We were all orphans together. I took the role of the older sister, kinda the mother hen. I take care of them whenever I can. My Uncle and Aunt takes care of all of us."

"How old are they?" Raphael asked.

"Lillian and Katelyn are fifteen. Roxanne is sixteen. There's also Georgia who's fifteen and Alice who's fourteen but Georgia doesn't hang out with us much and Alice is currently traveling." Scarlett said.

"My brothers and I are orphans too." Raphael said, "Master Splinter adopted us as his sons after we were mutated.

"Thats kinda how me and my friends are." Scarlett said, "So you must have learned ninjutsu. I noticed your sais."

"Yeah, my father, Master Splinter, taught us from when we were little turtles." Raphael replied, "Who taught you?"

"My father's teacher." Scarlett replied, "He took me under his wing and taught me while the others wanted to do other things."

"Where is everyone tonight?" Raphael asked.

"They all went on overnight trips." Scarlett said, "I was lucky."

"We both were." Raphael replied. Scarlett blushed.

"I'm glad you could make it." Scarlett said.

"Yeah well I don't think I can stay long." Raphael said, "My brothers will be wondering where I am."

"Don't feel like you have to stay on my account." Scarlett said, "Oh! I almost forgot." She went to the counter and picked up the shell cell.

"Here's your phone." Scarlett said, "You can have your brothers check it out. I didn't mess with it or anything."

"Thanks." Raphael said, "I should go." He headed towards where he came in when Scarlett stopped him.

"Um… Would you like to exchange info?" Scarlett asked, "We could call or text and chat if you wanted to. There's the internet too." Raphael looked back at her. She was pink cheeked. Raphael smiled as he handed her his phone again. She quickly typed in her information, smiling as she handed back the phone.

"I enjoyed talking with you." Scarlett said, "It's nice to talk with another ninjutsu student."

"Same." Raphael said. He saluted her as he left the apartment. Scarlett smiled as she watched him go. Her heart finally quieted down. There was something about Raphael that made her want to talk with him and be with him. She smiled as she closed the window, although she left it unlocked. Hopefully he would visit again.

**_Please Review and Follow!_**

**_More Chapters to Come!_**


	3. Sneaking Around

**_A New Chapter already! :D _**

**_I'm on a roll! 3_**

**_So here ya go! _**

**_Enjoy the awesomeness!_**

Raphael went into his room earlier than usual. It had been two weeks since his trade with Scarlett but it seemed like a lifetime. They had continued to talk after that. They texted almost constantly when Raphael's brothers weren't looking, calling every night after their patrol, and very late at night on some nights, Raphael would sneak out and visit her, whispering for hours in her room. Currently, she had asked if she would be allowed to call, but Raphael had been so busy. He dialed her number, smiling as her voice greeted him.

"Hey there, red." Scarlett said. Raphael grinned.

"Hey." Raphael replied.

"Can you sneak out tonight?" Scarlett asked.

"Not sure." Raphael said, "Don't know if Hero Boy will go to sleep as early as usual."

"I'll wait up." Scarlett replied. Raphael chuckled.

"Good to know." Raphael replied.

"I'm gonna say it again that it would be easier if we weren't sneaking around." Scarlett said, "Id love to officially meet your brothers."

"Not the time." Raph replied. A knock on Raphael's door made him jump.

"Hold on." He whispered then hid the phone under his pillow. He instantly got into push up position.

"What?" Raphael called. Donatello opened the door, poking his head in.

"You busy?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Raphael said.

"Sensei is doing a surprise training session." Donnie said, "Better get out here." Donnie closed the door, leaving Raphael to reach under his pillow.

"You still there?" Raphael whispered.

"Yeah." Scarlett said, "More Training?"

"Yeah." Raphael replied, "Like I need it."

"Respect your sensei, Raph." Scarlett replied, "I'll wait up for you. Just think, Chocolate cake is waiting for you!"

"This will be the longest training session ever." Raphael groaned.

"You'll do awesome." Scarlett said, "Now go before you get your shell handed to you."

"Alright." Raphael replied, "Catch ya later."

"Can't wait." Scarlett replied. Raphael hung up his t-phone then left to go train.

**A Few Hours later...**

Raphael climbed in the window. He was later than usual and he cursed to himself as he realized just how late he was. It was all Leo's fault. He insisted that the boys do another round of sparring and he almost knocked Raphael on his shell. Then he took ages to go to sleep. Even Donnie was asleep before him. The room was dark but he realized Scarlett had left the window open. He looked around, seeing Scarlett laying on her bed, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. He saw the coffee table covered in cook books with a notepad on top of it all. HE noticed his name scribbled in her writing.

_"Raphael,_

_I was fading so I probably fell asleep. Chocolate cake is on the desk. Help yourself. I'll see you tomorrow night if you can make it. If not, just text me. I look forward to it. Be safe._

_Sincerely with regards,_

_Scarlett Hiroto_

_P.S. Close the window on your way out. I get cold. "_

The note said. Raphael sighed. She must have waited up for him before writing that. He knew he was hours late but he didn't think she would wait up for him. He took a new sheet of the notepad and scribbled a short note for her.

_"Scarlett,_

_Sorry for not being here when I said. Master Splinter tried to make me stay in Fort Knox for training at Leo's request. I'll be here tomorrow right on time. If not, i'll give you a call. Don't worry too much about me. I owe you a proper outing sometime._

_-Raphael_

_P.S. Wouldn't want you to freeze."_

He wrote. He looked at her slightly shiver. He picked her up, lifted up the covers of her bed, then set her down under them before covering her. She shifted into a more pleasant position then sighed contently. Raphael gave a signature half grin then instinctly touched her face gently with one finger. HE had never done anything like that before but this instinct was too strong to ignore. She relaxed in her sleep then mumbled something Raphael didn't hear. HE got up, leaving her to her sleep.

He stopped at the desk, finding a chocolate cake waiting for him. He smiled then took a large slice in his hand. He made his way quickly out of her room then closed the window behind him. He ate the cake on the way home, leaving no evidence. Man, Scarlett was a good cook. He rushed home, hoping to avoid suspicion. He arrived in his room without detection, breathing a sigh of relief when he collapsed on his bed.

Tomorrow, he had to make it up to her. How could he do that? He had been talking to her for two weeks but she had completely enchanted him. It confused him. She was so easy to talk to, so easy to be with. There was no awkwardness like Donnie and April had. Raphael had no idea what these feelings were. They were foreign to him.

He knew that he couldn't talk to anyone about her yet. He wanted to be there to see her earlier but his training had gotten in the way. He wondered about trying to get out of tomorrow's session but he couldn't do that. Suspicion was already high.

Would he always have to sneak around with her? He didn't want to always worry about if people suspected what he was doing. He never expected to go this far. He groaned as he turned to find a comfortable position. He fell asleep thinking of a way to make things up to her for being so late.

__

_**The Cuteness! *explodes* **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter! 3 **_

_**I DID! 3 **_

_**Review and Follow for more! ;D**_


	4. Gaining an Ally

_**Another chapter up!**_

_**Enjoy the awesomeness! XD**_

"Earth to Raph." Scarlett said. Raphael blinked rapidly to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. He chuckled, embarrassed by him dozing off. How could he fall asleep while on the phone?

"Sorry." Raphael replied, "What did ya say?"

"I said Thanks for moving me last night." Scarlett repeated, "You okay?"

"Just tired." Raphael said.

"You don't have to come see me tonight." Scarlett offered, "If you're tired, you should rest." Raphael yawned. It was mid afternoon, the time when he would take his usual nap before night came.

"Naw, I want to." Raphael said.

"Raph." Scarlett said, "Don't feel a duty to come see me."

"What brought that on?" Raphael replied.

"Nothing." Scarlett said, "Look, I can go out with friends tonight. You can get some rest and see me tomorrow."

"I still have to go out on patrol with my brothers." Raphael said.

"It would make it so much easier on you if you told them about seeing me." Scarlett said.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Raphael demanded.

"Your tone for one." Scarlett replied, "For two, You wouldn't have to wait till so late if they knew."

"Yeah I guess." Raphael replied, "Look, i'm gonna go take a nap. I'll try and tell them tonight."

"Okay." Scarlett replied cheerfully, "You get some good rest."

"I'll see you tonight." Raphael replied with a grin.

"Stubborn as always." Scarlett replied in a teasing tone, "See you then." Raphael chuckled before he hung up, smiling as he flopped in his bed. He fell asleep quickly, completely oblivious to the world around him until a knock jarred him awake.

"What?" He groaned.

"Raph, mind if I come in?" A voice said.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Raphael snapped as he turned on his side, his back to the door.

"Not an option." Donnie replied as he stepped into the room, locking the door behind him as he came to stand next to the bed, arms crossed.

"Go away." Raphael hissed, "I'm exhausted."

"Maybe if you weren't going to see someone every night after everyone goes to sleep then you wouldn't be so tired." Donnie replied. Raphael sat up, his eyes wide in surprise.

"How did-" Raphael started.

"How did I know that you were seeing someone?" Donnie asked, "Are you that shell brained? You phone goes through my server. I know every message you send and receive and every phone call. I've kept my mouth shut but I had to save your shell last night when you left from Leo's curiosity." Raphael looked down at the ground.

"You gonna tell everybody?" Raphael asked.

"Not my place to." Donnie said, "You're the one who should be telling Sensei and the others."

"Do you know how hard Sensei will kick my shell? I'll get thrown all the way to Japan! Leo will never let me hear the end of it with lectures and Mikey will make me deaf with laughing at me." Raphael replied.

"I think Sensei will understand." Donnie said, "I'm not going to spout off that you have a human friend." Raphael looked at his brother.

"You understand the appeal and she seems like a nice girl." Donnie said.

"You need to stop reading our messages." Raphael said sharply.

"Fine." Donnie replied, "But I suggest you be a bit more careful on when you leave the lair. Leo almost had a fit last night."

"His deal." Raphael spat.

"Are you going tonight?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Raphael said, "Trying to think of a way to make me being so late up to her…"

"Why not flowers?" Donnie suggested.

"Thats your big idea?" Raphael snorted, "You've never even given April flowers."

"Haven't found out what ones she likes yet." Donnie replied defensively as his cheeks darkened.

"Not a bad idea." Raphael said, "But not good enough…"

"Well you could always bring her to the lair." Donnie said, "She's been bugging you about you telling everyone."

"Thats it!" Raphael exclaimed, "Come with me to see her tonight."

"Why is that it?" Donnie asked, his voice going higher for a moment.

"She wants to meet you guys. Since i'm not ready to tell the others, she can meet you." Raphael said.

"So you're going to lie to her?" Donnie asked. Raphael didn't answer. He pulled out his t-phone, grinning as he typed a message.

"My brother Donnie is going to come with me tonight." He texted. Almost instantly a reply came.

"Thats WONDERFUL! I'll make tea and cake!" The message said, "As him if he likes tea and what kind!"

"Scarlett asks what kind of tea ya want." Raphael said. Donnie let out a breath.

"Surprise me." Donnie replied.

"He says he doesn't care." Raphael typed.

"Alright see you both later!" Scarlett replied.

"You know this is gonna backfire right?" Donnie pointed out. Raphael shrugged.

"No it's not." Raphael replied. Donnie sighed again, turning on his heels to leave.

"Patrols in a few hours." Donnie reminded him, "I'll come to wake you when its time."

"Thanks, Donnie." Raphael said. Donnie turned his head, a look of surprise on his face.

"See you in a few hours." Donnie replied then left Raphael to sleep.

_**AND SO RAPH HAS AN ALLY! XD**_

_**Review and Follow for more! :D **_

_**NExt Chapter soon to come!**_


	5. BUSTED

_**Really Long Chapter! **_

_**(But two chapters in one day? Im on a roll!)**_

_**Hope you enjoy it! ;D**_

"Hey Raph, mind coming in here for a second?" Donnie asked. Raphael put down the comic, going to the lab. Donnie smiled as his brother came in, holding up a t-phone.

"I made one for Scarlett." Donnie said, "Mind giving it to her tonight?"

"You called me in here for that?" Raph asked, "You could have done this later."

"Hey it took me a week to get all the parts for it! Besides I've had to not work on it with anyone else around!" Donnie said.

"Poor you." Raphael replied.

"I made up an excuse for you to go out to collect parts for me. That way you can see her earlier." Donnie said.

"Thanks, Don." Raphael said.

"But do make sure to bring back some parts that Scarlett has for me. Kinda ruins the excuse if you come back empty handed." Donnie said, handing Raphael a piece of paper. Raphael grabbed it then walked out of the lab. He made himself seem frustrated but he left the lair with no complaints. He reached topside quickly, grinning as he rushed towards Scarlett's place. This was gonna be a good night. After so much training today, physically and mentally draining him, he was happy to be going to spend time with Scarlett.

Raphael jumped a few rooftops, sliding expertly along their surface. He finally reached the roof he knew all too well and he quietly slid down the fire escape. He came to the window he wanted, smiling as he tapped on the window. He saw Scarlett appear next to the window, opening it to let him in. Immediately, Raphael climbed in then flopped on her bed. It was always so soft and cozy, which felt great with him being sore.

"You seem exhausted…" Scarlett commented. "How was training?"

"Long and tiring." Raphael said.

"I have the bag of spare parts Donnie wanted." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, he said to give you this." Raphael replied, handing her a t-phone, "Been working on it a week."

"Must have some serious Donnie gear." Scarlett replied as she pocketed the device. Raphael looked her over. She was dressed nicely in a leather jacket over a red dress that ended above her knees. A pair of black leggings covered her legs, which made her look very dark but it made her look very attractive too.

"Would you like some tea? I have a really nice blend I mixed up." Scarlett asked.

"I could use it…" Raphael teased. Scarlett went to go fetch her teapot, which was still releasing steam. She brought two large tea cups, which she set down. As she was filling the cups, she looked up and nearly spilled the tea.

"Were we expecting someone?" She squeaked. Raphael looked to see Leonardo sitting in the window sill. He didn't look happy.

"Oh Shell…" Raphael said.

"Oh yeah. Trouble." Leo said, "What the shell are you doing, Raph?" Scarlett was frozen in place. She looked at Raphael, a mixture of hurt and anger welling inside her.

"You didn't tell them about me did you?" She snapped then turned to Leo, "Leonardo, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"You told her about the family?" Leo demanded, "We're going home. Right. Now." He looked furious. Raphael thought he was going to pop a nerve.

"This is none of your concern." Raphael snapped, "And I aint going home, hero boy. I just got here and Scarlett made me tea."

"Oh, we are so going home." Leo said, "You don't even realize how bad this is. Don't make me drag you."

"No." Raphael said, "I'm not leaving."

"I'll come with you then." Scarlett snapped, "Now I can make sure you tell the rest of your family. I hate being lied to, Raphael."

"Alright." Raphael admitted finally, "Get on my back. I'll carry you."

"I can jump and climb too." She snapped, "Lead the way." Her arms were crossed. Raph groaned. He was in BIG trouble. Leonardo looked at Scarlett for a minute.

"Look, this is a family affair." Leo said.

"You guys got me involved when you helped me with the foot. Now lets go so I don't have to force hot head here to carry me." Scarlett said as she shoved her boots on. Leo shrugged then led the way, with Scarlett close behind. Raphael followed shortly after. Scarlett didn't say a word. Raphael got in front of her, stopping her on a rooftop. Leo stopped to watch the two of them.

"Will you please talk to me?" Raphael said.

"I'm not having this talk in front of your brother." Scarlett snapped, "Now lets get moving before I have to try and find your home myself." Raphael was taken back. She had never looked at him like that before, that was a pure fury look. Leonardo led the way, followed closely by Scarlett. When they reached the sewers, Scarlett caught up with Leo, leaving Raphael behind them.

"I do apologize, Leonardo. I was informed that he had told you all about me. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, "Scarlett Hiroto."

"You can call me Leo." Leonardo said as he shook her hand, "Sorry we didn't meet under more pleasant circumstances but we aren't supposed to interact with humans. It endangers our family."

"I wouldn't tell a soul." Scarlett replied, "It is not my secret to tell."

"Good philosophy." Leo said. They walked over to the doorway leading to their home. Leo opened the door, allowing Scarlett in first. Raphael was simmering. Leo advanced forward, and the small group was first seen by Donnie.

"Leo! You left-" Donnie said then saw Scarlett.

"Hi Donatello." Scarlett said. Leo turned furiously to Raphael.

"Donnie met her too?" He demanded.

"Um, Scarlett? You may want to come over in the safety zone." Donnie said. Scarlett nodded, making her way over to him. Raphael threw the first punch. Leo dodged, advancing with a kick. The two turtles fought, making it difficult for Scarlett. She finally had enough. She darted from her spot next to Donatello, grabbed Leo's fist in her own then spun him away. In an instant, she stopped Raphael's kick, meant for Leo, and spun him onto his back.

"Enough!" She hissed, "No brothers should fight like this."

"Leonardo!" A voice called. Master Splinter appeared.

"Master Splinter." Leo replied as he bowed. Scarlett bowed slightly in respect.

"Who is this young lady?" Master Splinter replied.

"Splinter, I do apologize for us meeting like this." Scarlett said, "My name is Scarlett. Please accept my gracious apologies. I had been told that you were aware."

"Raphael has been sneaking out to go see her." Leo reported, "I followed him tonight to find him in her apartment."

"Raphael!" Master Splinter said, "Why were you deceptive about going out? You have put your brothers and our allies in danger by your foolish actions."

"Splinter, I must interject." Scarlett said, "It was my fault for him coming to see me after your sons and the girl came to save me and I insisted that he come and visit. He has been the first fellow ninja that I have known since my Sensei passed away. I was told that he had told you all about me."

"You speak very kindly." Splinter said, "You understand then why this is such a difficult thing for us to accept? We have been in secret for all of our lives and allowing outsiders in is a difficult and dangerous judgement."

"Please, Master Splinter. Don't punish Scarlett for something I did." Raphael said.

"Leonardo, Raphael. Come to my chambers. I wish to speak to you both." Splinter said, "Scarlett, please wait here with Michelangelo and Donatello."

"Thank you for not rejecting my presence, Splinter." Scarlett said with a bow, "I hope you learn to trust me in the future. I will not tell of you in any manner. It is not my secret to tell."

"I thank you for your understanding." Splinter said. Leo, Raph, and Splinter headed to his room while Michelangelo came up to Scarlett with Donnie right beside her.

"You must be Michelangelo!" Scarlett said, "Sorry that we were introduced last. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me Mikey!" Michelangelo said excitedly, "Nice to have another girl around!"

"I'm Scarlett." She replied happily.

"Would you like a tour?" Mikey asked excitedly, "We've only had April down here."

"I guess you guys wouldn't have too many humans around." Scarlett said, "Do you think Raphael is in trouble?"

"Master Splinter may be mad at him for a little while, make him train more, but he wont be in huge trouble. Besides, we just made a new ally." Donnie said.

"Id love a tour." Scarlett said. She followed a bouncing Mikey and calm Donnie as they led her around.

Meanwhile, Splinter was speaking with Raphael and Leonardo.

"Explain yourself, Raphael." Splinter said.

"We were all on a mission and she was struggling against the foot. We saved her but I had dropped my phone… She contacted me and she made me a dinner to thank me for saving her life. She lives above a Ninjutsu academy and she just drew me to herself." Raphael said.

"How long ago was this?" Splinter asked.

"This was after we had gone after the foot ninja in that raid…" Raphael said.

"I remember her but that was almost a month ago, Raph!" Leo said in disbelief, "How did you know you could trust her?"

"I saw the way she fought. She moved like a true ninjutsu student!" Raphael snapped at Leo, "You saw her! While we talked, she never gave me a reason to not trust her. She hasn't told a soul."

"Continue, my son." Splinter said.

"She and I have become close." Raphael said, "Please, Master Splinter, don't make me stop seeing her. She's the first person of the surface that has accepted me from the get go."

"Raphael, you put your brothers in danger. We must be like the shadows, not allowing anyone to see or know we exist." Splinter said.

"What about April? We let ourselves be seen by her!" Raphael argued.

"She has earned our trust." Leo said, "It was a decision we made together. You went against our teachings."

"Don't be so righteous!" Raphael growled, "She is just as trustworthy! Donnie can back me up on that! She knows the way of ninjutsu, Master Splinter. She knocked me on my shell more than once. She respects our secrecy."

"You were rash and self centered." Leo replied sharply, "Do you think we all want to be discovered?"

"Enough." Splinter said, "I respect Raphael's judgement of character. However, Raphael, I cannot allow you to continue to endanger your family by making so many visits to the surface."

"Master Splinter, you can't just make me stop seeing her!" Raphael argued, "She's a part of my life now."

"Allow me to finish, Raphael." Splinter replied, "I have seen the change in you since you have begun to see Scarlett. You have concentrated more on your training and have greatly improved in your skills as both a student and as a ninja. So, I will request you to allow her to come here to visit. This way we may be safely hidden while she will continue to be an influence."

"The streets aren't safe with all the mutants around for her to be traveling by herself." Raphael said.

"If she is trained in ninjutsu like you have said, she will not require an escort." Splinter answered, "Leonardo, how was she in terms of stealth as you came here?"

"She was just as silent as we were, Master Splinter. She followed the shadows much like we did." Leo replied.

"We shall discuss details later. For now, let us return to your brothers and our new ally." Splinter said. The three of them went out when they saw Mikey and Scarlett standing on the training mat. She was holding Donatello's bo staff. Mikey was showing her his nunchuck skills.

"Not bad, Mikey." She commented, "Why don't we spar? It's been a while." Mikey jumped towards her, which she dodged with elegant grace. She smacked one of his legs, making him kneel. She then used the staff to catapult herself over Mikey to land in front of him. She then got low to the ground, shot up, and knocked Mikey on his shell. She spun the staff around her hands a few times then tossed it back to Donatello without even looking away.

"Whoa, radical moves, Scarlett!" Mikey said. Scarlett helped him onto his feet.

"Your left side reactions are a half a second slow." Scarlett said, "It wont take much to improve it."

"I've never seen a human move that fast." Donatello said.

"It's been natural for me." Scarlett replied.

"I see that we do have a ninjutsu warrior in our presence." Splinter commented. Scarlett turned, bowing.

"Thank you, Splinter." She replied.

"We have reached a decision." Splinter said, "Scarlett is allowed to continue to see us, however I would prefer her to be here instead of my sons on the surface. I wish for you to be here in the safety of our home when seeing my sons." The turtles cheered except for Leo who was standing by Splinter.

"Thank you for allowing me to continue seeing your sons, Splinter." Scarlett said. Leo walked over to Scarlett before Raphael got to her.

"Would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment?" Leonardo asked. Scarlett nodded and Leo led her away to a different part of the room.

"Look, Raph may trust you but don't think that I wont protect my family if I need to." Leo said.

"You don't know me yet, Leo." Scarlett said, "I understand your concern but I don't wish or plan to hurt you or your family. I hope that I can earn your trust and respect in time."

"I just don't want to see Raph hurt." Leo said, "He doesn't need it."

"He's not going to get it from me." Scarlett replied, "Please try and trust me. Now, id like to talk to Raphael." Leo nodded then walked with her over to Raphael and the others. She crossed her arms.

"We need to talk, Raphael." Scarlett sharply said. Raphael's eyes widened slightly then walked with her away from his brothers. She stared right into his eyes.

"Explain." Scarlett snapped, "Why?"

"I didn't want them to make me stop seeing you." Raphael replied, "It was for my own selfish reasons."

"That doesn't explain anything." Scarlett said, "I should have met them at least a week ago."

"I know." Raphael groaned, "Trust me, I know! I didn't want to put you in a situation!"

"Don't you start." Scarlett said, "Your family cares about you. They care about your safety. You should have let them know for their sake."

"I get it okay?" Raphael snapped, "Drop it will ya?"

"Fine." Scarlett said, "I'm happy to have met everyone. I would like to speak with your Master if you don't mind." She walked past him. She went to Master Splinter, bowing respectfully.

"Splinter, may I speak with you for a moment?" Scarlett asked. Splinter nodded and the two went to his chambers to speak.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Donnie commented.

"She's still mad." Raphael replied, "I'm going to my room." As he walked away, Leo and Donnie looked over towards Splinter's Chambers.

"Guess April wont be the only human anymore." Leo said.

"Maybe she'll come around more often now." Donnie said.

"Yeah, its difficult for Donnie without his giiiiirlfriend!" Mikey called. Donnie turned and gave Mikey a death glare. They went on their own, especially Donnie who was working on another gadget.

Inside Splinter's Chambers, Splinter was sitting and listening as Scarlett spoke.

"Your real name is Hamato Yoshi, correct?" Scarlett asked. Splinter tensed but Scarlett put her hands up.

"Please, Don't be alarmed. I know of you from my master, Hiroto Naoki." Scarlett said.

"Hiroto Naoki?" Splinter asked, "You are his student?"

"Hai." Scarlett replied, "I was his last pupil… Unfortunately he perished in a battle with a man known as The Shredder…"

"Oroku Saki…" Splinter replied, "HE has destroyed another that has been my ally."

"Master Hiroto died defending your honor and your secrecy, Master Yoshi." Scarlett replied, "He died protecting your secret and to protect me."

"How long ago was this?" Splinter asked.

"Almost Three years." Scarlett replied, "I was twelve."

"Hiroto was a dear friend." Splinter said.

"He was unable to finish my training." Scarlett said, "I know that you have five students already, but I was wondering if you would consider helping me complete my training."

"It would be my honor to finish the teaching of my friend, Hiroto Naoki." Splinter said, "You will be required to be patient and present for training sessions."

"I understand, Master Splinter." Scarlett said, "I look forward to completing my training." Splinter smiled. She was just like Naoki. Perhaps she would continue to be a good influence and Challenge for Raphael.

_**OOOOHHHHHHHH RAPHAEL YOU IN TROUBLE! XD**_

_**BUSTED!**_

_**So Splinter and Scarlett are connected through a mutual friend! :D**_

_**Review and Follow for the next chapter! ;D**_

_**Should be coming soon!**_


	6. The Great Mystery

_**NEW CHAPTER :D **_

_**I think this is my new record! I have a majority of the rest written**_

_**So more chapters are one the way! :D**_

_**ENJOY! ;D**_

Raphael watched after Scarlett. What about her was like a magnetic force that was drawing him to her? Even without trying, she out shined any other girl Raphael had seen on TV or otherwise. It frustrated him that she was so appealing, especially around his brothers. She had this way of moving that drove Raphael crazy. It hadn't been a week since she had started training with them and Raphael caught himself watching her spar with his brothers or watching when she was just sitting there with a book or when she was playing video games with the boys. Even how she adjusted her hair when a strand fell out of place was intoxicating to Raphael.

He wanted to slap himself. He sounded as gushy as Donnie did around April. Nothing made sense anymore. Currently she was standing in her usual stance, hands laced together behind her back and she put more weight on her right foot then her left, chatting with Leo about helping with cooking for the lair. The way she smiled made Raphael want to run up to her, grab her, and do something… although he didn't know what yet.. He finally got up, groaning in frustration then heading to his punching bag. He found lots of relief from the attraction to Scarlett in his training. It wasn't a solution but it helped.

Scarlett looked over at Raphael leaving in a huff. Her heart fell slightly. He had been like that for the past few days. After they had talked for so long, after she had been introduced to the family, she thought things might get better with Raphael, that he might start taking the hints she dropped but it had been a false hope. Yet, he hadn't spoken much of anything to her since she started coming to the lair a few days ago. She left only when the boys were headed to bed at night and arrived usually right after they had woken up. Except, she felt like Raphael had lost interest in her.

Scarlett started spending time with Leo for some training under Master Splinter's guidance after she came in the mornings. This helped with her own training but she found herself not being concentrated at times. Usually after that she found something to do with Mikey. He was like a ball of energy and needed the mothering touch that Scarlett provided. Donnie usually had something for her to help with after lunch with April and she studied quietly in the living room for her small amount of school work.

Although all her encounters with Raphael recently had been awkward. One time she tripped during a sparring section and tumbled over on top of him. She had apologized many times but had not sparred with him since. There had been so many times where their hands had reached for the same things during meals, in which they both had retracted their hands and Scarlett had definitely blushed. He never spoke to her and looking away when she looked over to smile at him. She was about ready to give up hope.

"Scarlett?" Leo asked, "You there?" Scarlett shook her head quickly, almost to get her concentration back.

"Sorry!" She apologized, "I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?"

"I asked what you were looking at." Leo replied, "You okay?"

"I guess so." Scarlett said, "So I can make meals for us. Just have to go grocery shopping to stock you guys up."

"Sure." Leo said, "Think you could pick up the pizza tonight since you haven't gone shopping?"

"Yeah." Scarlett said.

"Thanks." Leo said, "Be safe." Scarlett waved then headed towards the exit. The walk would be a good time to think. She wasn't confused anymore on how she felt about Raphael. She was falling for him, easily one of the quickest revelations she had, but she was sure he didn't feel the same way. She looked back slightly and didn't see Raphael so she continued, her usual smile now a thin line.

Raphael punched the bag for the last time. HE groaned as nothing was easing the ache he had. What was wrong with him? He sat on the small step near his punching bag and leaned against his arm.

"Something troubles you?" A voice asked. Raphael turned to see Master Splinter come up behind him.

"I have this feeling that I can't identify." Raphael said, "It makes me feel sick…"

"Perhaps it is because of Scarlett?" Splinter asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Raphael replied with a bit of a groan, "She infects my every thought. Thoughts of her break my concentration and I don't know why. It's frustrating." Splinter chuckled.

"You have much to learn, Raphael." Splinter replied, "Perhaps she is the cause of the feeling. What could this mean?"

"I don't know…" Raphael said, "She makes me feel… braver yet small and stronger yet weaker…"

"This is a feeling I have had before as well." Splinter said, "With my Tang Shen."

"Wait… Are you saying?" Raphael asked then looked down at his hands. HE couldn't be in love with Scarlett, could he?

"Follow your heart, my son." Splinter said, "Scarlett is a brave and resourceful girl who knows the ways of ninjutsu. She is more than she seems." Raphael wanted to believe that this was the case but he was not like Donnie. HE didn't show his emotions quite as easily. He thought it would be good to tell her but he couldn't imagine how. He went out, looking around but saw everyone out of the room. He decided to go to his room, hoping to think things through.

_**Oh Raphie... XD **_

_**You're so oblivious! **_

_**What will happen next? ;D**_

_**Review and Follow! :D **_


	7. Conscious

**_Another Chapter! ;D _**

**_I'm enjoying writing this and its probably going to be done _**

**_before Christmas! :D_**

**_So enjoy the short chapter! 3 _**

**_More Chapters SOON TO COME!_**

"BOOLAKASHA!" Mikey whooped as he flipped on his skateboard. The other boys hollered as they followed Mikey across rooftops. Scarlett hurried after them on foot. She had explained that she had never skateboarded in her life, and she didn't like the idea of being on such a small board. She however was almost able to keep up with them on foot. Scarlett was definitely trailing behind now that the rooftops were changing. She climbed quickly but with them on boards and with their momentum, she was left behind.

Scarlett finally sat down, breathing heavily as her heart pounded in her chest. She was happy she was in shape but the energy the turtles had was unbelievable.

"Scarlett?" She heard a voice ask. She looked up to see Donnie standing there.

"I'm fine…" She replied, sounding out of breath.

"I can carry you if you want." Donnie offered.

"No thanks…" Scarlett said, "Don't know how great that would look."

"Raph wont mind. He's way ahead, racing Leo." Donnie replied, "Besides, you look exhausted." Scarlett looked at the tallest turtle. He was called the smart one for a reason. He knew what she had meant by that little comment.

"No wonder you're the smart one." Scarlett chuckled, "Id appreciate the lift." Donnie fastened his skateboard to his back then kneeled, holding his arms out. She climbed into them, princess style, and had her arms around his neck as he shot up, running quickly across the rooftops. She held on for dear life, her body tense for a few moments before she relaxed.

"Relax, i'm not gonna drop you." Donnie said as he jumped to another rooftop. Scarlett smiled, looking ahead as she saw the others ahead of them. She saw a surprised look on Raphael's face, which made Scarlett's heart freeze momentarily. She looked away, blushing as Donnie went past his brothers. Leo glanced over at Raphael, seeing fumes rise from him. HE was a bit confused but could not think about it.

Donnie ignored his brothers as he made his way towards Scarlett's house. When they reached the roof, Donnie set her down.

"Thanks Donnie." Scarlett replied, "I appreciate it."

"This your place?" Mikey asked.

"Follow me." Scarlett said. They all climbed down the fire escape, Scarlett opening the window and climbing in. Mikey and Leo looked around for a minute as Raphael flopped on the bed and Donnie sat in the desk chair. Mikey found his place in a beanbag, which made him smile. Leo leaned against the wall, seeming more relaxed.

"Nice place, Scarlett." Mikey said.

"Thanks." Scarlett replied, "I like it."

"It fits you." Leo commented.

"I thought so." Scarlett said.

"You gonna come to the lair tomorrow?" Donnie asked.

"I have other plans. I'm going to tea with a few friends." Scarlett said.

"Your sisters?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. Roxy is so busy that this is the only time we could get together. Her co worker is coming too. Nice guy." Scarlett said. Raphael stiffened slightly.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Leo asked.

"No." Scarlett said, "Not my secret to tell."

"Right." Leo replied.

"So the next day?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'll cook for you guys too." Scarlett said. The boys cheered but Raphael couldn't bring himself to be excited. This was going to be a rough time. Another guy? This was going to be a challenge.

_**Jealous much, Raphie? XD**_

_**What shall happen next? ;D**_

_**Review and Follow to find out!**_


	8. Shouting Match

**_You guys are being SO SPOILED! _**

**_I am posting chapters like a madman! XD_**

**_So Shall we see what happens? ;D _**

**_Enjoy!_**

"So what was that yesterday, Donnie?" Raphael snapped. Donnie groaned as he looked up from his book.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"Why was Scarlett hanging off of you?" Raphael demanded. Donnie groaned, slamming his book closed.

"She was TIRED. You guys had gone ahead so I lent her a hand." Donnie explained, "What has you so wound up?"

"You could have called us." Raphael grumbled.

"It was easier on her." Donnie said.

"Fine." Raphael spat, "I'm going out."

"Sensei said-" Donnie warned but it fell of deaf ears as Raphael had disappeared. Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the obvious answer but would Raphael really be so irritated at him helping his friend while she obviously didn't see him that way?

Raphael appeared on the surface right at dark. He went straight to his scouting place. He finally found her sitting in the coffee shop she got her tea at every few days. He had been paying a little attention to places she had pointed out during their patrols. He watched as she sat near the window at a table with her friends and a guy he had never seen before.

Raphael assumed it was the guy who Scarlett had mentioned the night before. He wanted to punch the guy, he was too close to her. She got up to leave, smiling and receiving hugs from all her friends but then having the guy kiss her hand. Raphael burned in anger. She friendly waved at them as she walked away, leaving the coffee shop with her to go cup and heading towards her place. The guy followed her out, smiling at her. They spoke for a moment, pushing her hair behind her ear as she spoke. Raphael clenched his teeth. She said good bye then started heading home.

Raphael decided to beat her home. He was much faster, making it there before she even got in sight of the building. He climbed in the window, plopped himself on the bed; arms crossed and legs folded comfortably, and stared at her door. A scowl was on his face. He had strong emotions running through him at a lightning pace. He heard the lock click, hearing her come inside. She opened the door of her room, flipped on the lights, then nearly jumped and screamed when she saw Raphael.

"HOLY SHELL!" She hissed as she closed the door, locking it, "DID YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? SOMEONE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU!"

"Maybe I did." Raphael muttered.

"You're snippy today." Scarlett commented as she placed her bag on the chair near her desk.

"I'm always hot headed." Raphael spat, "You should know that."

"Thats no excuse for being so rude." She replied, "I said I wasn't coming to the lair today…"

"Yeah I suppose you had other obligations." Raphael muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlett snapped.

"How was lover boy? Did you two have a nice tea time?" Raphael replied harshly. Her eyes widened.

"Were you spying on me?" Scarlett gasped.

"I wouldn't call it spying if you're in public making goggly eyes like some school girl." Raphael snapped. She slammed her to-go cup of tea on the desk.

"What is your problem?" Scarlett demanded, "Just cause i'm friends with you, does that mean I can't have other guy friends? Is that what you're saying?" Raphael stood up, stomping over to her, standing a mere foot away.

"My problem is you almost being in his lap!" Raphael snarled.

"I never even sat next to him!" Scarlett groaned as she crossed her arms, "Are you jealous that I spent time with him and not you today?"

"I DON'T GET JEALOUS!" Raphael roared.

"You're turning greener by the second, Raphael! Why do you have a problem with me hanging out with him? WHY?" Scarlett shot back.

"He isn't a good fit! He doesn't deserve you!" He hissed.

"Oh and you do?" Scarlett replied sharply.

"More than him!" Raphael snapped, "He wants you!"

"Oh come on! He does not!" Scarlett replied, exasperated, "How would you know if he did? I don't see you talking to him about it! HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"BECAUSE HE LOOKS AT YOU THE SAME WAY I DO!" Raphael shouted then froze. Scarlett froze in place as well, her eyes wide, taking several moments to blink.

"What?" Scarlett whispered. Raphael turned his head away, turning his whole body after. He beat himself up mentally, placing one of his hands over his face, holding it steady by the elbow with his other arm.

_GREAT GOING, GENIUS! _Raphael scolded himself inside. The silence between them lengthened. Scarlett looked down at her feet, her face flushed red like Raphael's mask. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control her heartbeat and thought process.

"You feel the same way?" She whispered. Raphael removed his hand from his face and turned to meet her eyes instantly, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You…" He was able to say before she rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his chest.

"Raphael, i'm sorry… I don't want to yell and fight… I… I really like you… and I've been too scared to admit how I felt… I'm sorry…" She whispered. Raphael looked down at her, then closed his eyes. He rested his head on top of hers while his arms wrapped around her.

"I should have just told you…" Raphael said, "I'm a bit of a hot head…" HE heard her chuckle.

"Thats the first time i've seen you really mad… I was kinda scared…" She whispered, "But I guess my temper rose too."

"We're both hot heads then huh?" Raphael said, "Think you can take the heat?"

"I think I can." Scarlett replied, "Now why don't you ask me properly?" Raphael grinned as he held her at arm's length, taking one of her hands.

"Be my girl?" He asked. Scarlett smiled.

"It would be my pleasure, red." She replied. Raphael brought her into his arms again. It was a overwhelming sense of peace that he felt. Like all his anger melted with her.

"Come away to the lair tonight?" Raphael asked.

"Let me leave a note then i'm all yours." She replied as she scribbled a note on a piece of paper then disappeared from her room. She came back a moment later, smiling. Raphael grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the window, picking her up princess style and then climbing up the fire escape.

_**HA HA! :D The title was misleading! **_

_**I have always seen Raphael blurting out his feelings in fits of anger XD**_

_**I love flustered Raphael too! 3 So cute!**_

_**Enjoy the RaphaelXScarlett fluff! **_

_**Review and Follow for more! **_


	9. Compliments to the Chef

_**Another Chapter :D**_

_**You guys are going to like this! **_

_**3 Enjoy! 3**_

Leo rubbed his eyes as he wandered out of his room. He enjoyed getting up before his brothers to get some peace and quiet. However as he exited his room, he smelled something. He tilted his head curiously, following the scent until he reached the kitchen, seeing a different sight in the small room.

The table was covered in plates, along with a glass, a teacup, and utensils beside each plate. The counter was covered with bowls and plates of food, all steaming hot. Leo spotted Scarlett mixing a batter, humming along to the music she had on her ipod. Leo smiled. She was dressed simply, a pair of black cargo pants, a short sleeved red shirt, and her hair down, which made Leo smile again. She had made breakfast enough for an army.

Scarlett turned, jumping slightly as she saw Leo. She grinned, balancing the bowl of mixture in her hand as she extracted her ipod from her pocket, pressing a button.

"Morning!" She almost sang cheerfully, "You're up early."

"Thought I would start the day early." Leo replied, "What are you making?"

"This?" Scarlett asked as she held up the bowl, allowing time for Leo to nod before she grinned, "Pancakes! I even have some chocolate chips!"

"All this food must have cost a fortune." Leo commented.

"Not as much as you would think." Scarlett said, "I make everything from scratch!" Leo looked at the array of food that was in his sight. HE didn't recognize much of it but he did see some fruit and a big pitcher of pinkish liquid.

"How long have you been here?" Leo asked.

"About an hour." Scarlett replied, "Sit! I'll bring the food to the table."

"Okay." Leo replied as he found his usual chair. Scarlett grinned as she poured some batter onto a griddle. Leo was amazing at all the new gadgets in the kitchen. Surely she hadn't bought them all for them?

"What smells good?" A voice asked. Scarlett and Leo looked up to see Donnie coming in.

"Scarlett made us breakfast." Leo said. Donnie blinked a few times, looking around.

"Wow." Donnie said.

"Sit, Donnie!" Scarlett said, "I'll bring the food over!"

"Can I help?" Donnie asked.

"Nope." Scarlett said, "Just sit and enjoy!" She started bringing the food over as soon as Donnie sat, placing everything buffet style. She hummed as occasionally she would go to the griddle, flipping the pancakes she was making. The boys stared at the food, unable to bring themselves to try it.

"Eat please!" Scarlett said, "Try a little of everything."

"What is going on in here?" A voice asked calmly. Everyone looked towards the entrance, seeing Master Splinter enter. Scarlett turned, bowing respectfully.

"I made breakfast for you all this morning." Scarlett said, "If you'll please sit, Sensei. I shall fetch some tea."

"This must have cost you a small fortune for all these dishes." Splinter said.

"Please, Sensei, don't worry about that. It is an honor for me to be in your house and training with you and your sons. It is my pleasure." Scarlett said, "I didn't know what you all would like so I made some of everything." Splinter sat at the head of the table, smiling as Scarlett busied herself with filling every glass with juice. She was smiling wide.

"Whats everyone doing in the-" A voice asked, "Whoa."

"Good Morning, Mikey!" Scarlett giggled. Mikey was rubbing his eye with his palm.

"Did you make all this for us?" Mikey asked excitedly as he woke up, "AWESOME!"

"Yep!" Scarlett said, "Have you seen Raphael up this morning?"

"I heard him snoring." Mikey joked.

"Should I go get him?" Scarlett asked, "I don't want him to miss out on breakfast."

"No need." A voice said. Scarlett's smile turned into a full out grin as she saw Raphael come into the room, his shoulder slumped as his eyes barely open.

"Morning, Raph." Scarlett said, "Come sit and eat!" Raphael sat, giving Scarlett a half smile. Scarlett hurried to fill the boys plates with pancakes, giving Mikey special chocolate chip ones alone with Raphael. The boys took tentative bits, then began eating intensely, grabbing their own food. Splinter chuckled as he drank his tea, enjoying the freshly made beverage. Scarlett had a small plate of food, beaming as she stood aside.

"Come join us, Scarlett!" Mikey said, "Or you'll miss out!" Scarlett giggled lightly. Raphael glanced over, loving that giggle out of his girlfriend. She was happy. Raphael scooted over, pushing Mikey over slightly as Scarlett joined them. She continued smiling as the boys ate. She rested one of her hands on her leg, eating quietly as the boys argued over who would get the last bit of a dish. She suddenly felt something on her hand.

Scarlett looked down to see Raphael hand gently holding hers. She felt a blush reveal itself on her cheeks as she looked up at Raphael. He grinned at her, making her blush even more. Raphael had only asked her to be his girl yesterday and the electric feeling from holding Raphael's hand was intense.

"Thank you again for your hard work in making us this wonderful meal." Splinter said, "We are grateful."

"It was my pleasure, Sensei." Scarlett replied, "I hope everything tastes good."

"Yes, Thank you." Splinter said. The group continued eating until every bowl had been scraped clean. Splinter rose and left the table, content to disappear for a while. Mikey leaned back in the chair, grinning and licking his lips as he rubbed his stomach contently. Leo smiled and left, heading to the dojo to begin his morning excersize. Scarlett got up, about to do the dishes when Raphael stopped her.

"The cook doesn't clean." Raphael said.

"But-" Scarlett said. Raphael placed a finger over her lips, giving her a grin she had never seen before.

"We've got it covered." Raphael said, "Why don't you go meditate with hero boy." Scarlett was surprised by his voice. It was soft, but still firm and demanding. She nodded, hesitantly going to the dojo. Leo was meditating in his usual place. Scarlett sat in her spot, beginning her meditation when she was interrupted.

"Thanks for breakfast." Leo said, "It was very kind of you."

"Your welcome." Scarlett said, "Glad you enjoyed it."

"You seem happier today." Leo commented.

"I feel happy today." Scarlett replied, "It was also nice to not clean up the kitchen afterwards."

"Who offered?" Leo asked.

"Raphael." Scarlett replied, "I'm sure he wrangled in Mikey and Donnie to help. So, shall we meditate?"

"Sure." Leo said then the two went silent. Leo knew something was up but he dared not ask. He emptied his mind, enjoying the concentrated company for a change.

_**THERE! 3 **_

_**Some RaphaelXScarlett fluff! 3 **_

_**Next Chapter Coming soon!**_


	10. Think before You speak

_**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **_

_**:3 New Chapter up as a treat! **_

_**Enjoy the drama! ;D**_

Scarlett hummed as she straightened out her dress. Raphael was coming over tonight, so she wanted to look good. She was dressed to please in a spaghetti strap sparkling red dress that flowed out from her tiny waist till her knees. When she heard the familiar tap on the window, her grin became huge. She rushed to her room, seeing Raphael climbing inside the room.

"Raphael!" Scarlett said as she hugged him, her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, a wink greeting her.

"Hey, Scarlett." He replied. She smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"How was your day?" Scarlett asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Long." Raphael replied, "Too long."

"Well, I have some hot cocoa and dessert ready for you. Let's fix your day." Scarlett said.

"That sounds perfect." Raphael replied. Scarlett grabbed Raphael's hand and led him to the small couch in her room.

"I'll get it for you." She said cheerfully. Raphael didn't let go of her hand. She turned, grinning at him.

"Sit with me for a minute." Raphael said, "Its been a rough day." Scarlett smiled as he pulled her onto his lap.

"RAPHAEL!" Scarlett squealed, "You trouble maker!" Raphael grinned then winked at her, his arms around her.

"Would you really be calling me that?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Scarlett replied. Raphael gave his signature grin which made Scarlett blush.

"Good title for me." He grinned.

"Can I go get my boyfriend some dessert, please?" Scarlett asked. Raphael grinned again.

"Sounds like a plan." Raphael said as he let Scarlett go. She almost skipped to the kitchen, humming as she went. Raphael watched after her in wonder as he laid back. He was so relaxed right now. He was happy to be away from the sewers and away from the stress of his life. Scarlett brought a big mug of cocoa and a large plate with a fork over to Raphael. She was smiling like an idiot but Raphael didn't mind. IT was good to have a companion other than his family and April.

"Your favorite." She said with a happy tone as she handed him the cake and placed the cocoa on the table.

"Thanks." He said, "You know, you have a fun way of calming me down."

"Do I?" Scarlett whispered, sounding mockingly innocent, "I never noticed."

"You sure seem to enjoy this." Raphael said as he began to eat the cake. She grinned and got up to fetch her small mug of cocoa and a piece of cake. She grinned as she took a bite.

"More than you know." She replied, "How is it?"

"Perfect like you." Raphael said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Scarlett said with a wink. Raphael had felt so much calmer since he had asked Scarlett to be his girl. She was like a breath of fresh air. Even though they had started hanging out at the lair more, Raphael stole away sometimes for one on one dates with her. He felt bad that he didn't really tell his brothers that they had decided to be a couple but he thought he should wait. His t-phone started to ring which made Raphael groan. He put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"You're supposed to be here at the lair." The voice warned.

"I don't need a scolding from you, Hero Boy." Raphael snapped.

"Seriously, get back." Leo ordered, "Master Splinter doesn't realize you're gone and I don't want to have to cover for you."

"Fine." Raphael muttered then hung up. Scarlett looked at him curiously.

"Hero Boy is telling me to get back." Raphael said.

"But you just got here…" Scarlett whimpered.

"Come with me." Raphael said, "We can hang out in my room and get some time."

"Why not on the couch?" Scarlett asked.

"We can decide when we get there." Raphael said, "Come on, I'll carry ya." He picked Scarlett up, receiving a squeal as he headed towards home.

When they arrived, Raphael set her down. She walked by his side, although she ached to hold his hand, and they went inside. Mikey was reading a comic book, Donnie was tinkering with a device with April typing away on her laptop, and Leo was watching his show with awe. This was a usual thing around the lair. Raphael wanted to lead Scarlett to his room, but she sat on the couch, patting the place next to her. She smiled as Raphael sat down. She leaned into him slightly finding him not wrapping an arm around her like usual.

Spike appeared, which made Scarlett scoop him up into her arms. HE had been the cutest little thing she had ever seen, although she had seen him only after a few days at the lair. She gently ran her finger along his head down to the edge of his shell. He leaned into the touch, making Scarlett giggle. Raphael watched with a half grin, enjoying the sight. Scarlett pulled out a tiny piece of lettuce from her pocket, feeding it to Spike and enjoying the little creature eating it from her hand.

"Hey Scarlett?" Mikey said as he came over to her and Raph.

"Yeah, Mikey?" Scarlett said.

"Do you think you could make desert?" Mikey asked.

"Anything in particular?" Scarlett asked.

"Cookies?" Mikey asked, his eyes large.

"Sure, Mikey." Scarlett said as she stood, setting Spike down in her spot, "I'll call you guys when they're ready." She went into the kitchen, humming as she started getting the ingredients together. She was counting out the cups of flour when she felt a pair of arms go around her torso, breath going against her shoulder.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Raphael replied, "You smell good."

"Thanks." Scarlett said as she blushed.

"Keep doing what you're doing." Raphael whispered. Scarlett felt him nuzzle her shoulder with his nose, placing a kiss against her skin. Scarlett had a hard time thinking as Raphael continued to nuzzle her, his arms wrapping around her even tighter.

"Aww!" A voice said. Raphael stopped, the two of them turning to se Mikey grinning at them.

"Are you two official now?" Mikey teased, "How cute!"

"NO!" Raphael snapped, "SHUT UP!" Scarlett looked up at Raphael, feeling her anger burn.

"NO?" Scarlett yelled. Raphael winced. HE had said the wrong thing. Oh boy...

"Scarlett, I…" Raphael tried to say but her eyes made him stop. She stormed out of the kitchen, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Scarlett, wait!" Raphael snapped, trying to reach out to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"NO!" Scarlett said, "I now know how you feel!"

"Thats not-" Raphael said.

"SHUT IT!" Scarlett growled then turned to Mikey, "Mikey, can you take me home?"

"Sure." Mikey replied quietly.

"Sit, Mikey." Raphael snapped as he tried to take a step.

"Raph, you sit." Scarlett snarled then turned to the boys who were looking at them dumbstruck, "Leo, keep him here till Mikey gets back so he can THINK about what he's said!" Mikey jumped up, walking closely in front of Scarlett as she stormed out. Raphael was about to chase after them when Leo stood in front of him.

"You're an idiot." Leo said.

"I don't need a lecture, Hero boy!" Raphael said.

"We knew about you two." Leo said, "Jeez it was obvious!"

"SHUT UP!" Raphael said, "Out of my way!"

"Not until Mikey gets back." Leo said, "Scarlett knows best."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Raphael demanded, "MIKEY? SHE COULD GET HURT!"

"She wont." Donnie interjected, "I wouldn't want to mess with her right now if I was any enemy."

"I don't care!" Raphael growled, "I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE'S SAFE!"

"Sit, Raph." Leo ordered, "Take some time to COOL DOWN." Raphael watched the door. What had she been thinking, asking Mikey to take her? He would have a few things to say to her when he went and talked to her.

**_Raphael, you seriously need to think before you speak. _**

**_Like Donnie. Be like Donnie. _**

**_XD _**

**_Next Chapter will be up soon!_**


	11. Aftermath

_**Wow guys! :o**_

_**Over 1000 views on this story and 18 followers!**_

_**Thanks so much! **_

_**You guys are awesome! :D **_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! 3**_

Scarlett sat in her chair, sipping her tea. She knew it would take Mikey a while to get home. He had stayed longer than he should have, which probably would piss the hot head off. She realized just how hard she had been on Raphael. It was a good thing to. He deserved everything. It was already late but she couldn't think about sleeping. She saw a shadow move then saw the window slam open. Without a word, Raphael entered her room, slammed the window shut and proceeded to close all the shades before turning to her.

"So I assume you have an explanation for why it took Mikey so long to get home." Raph spat.

"I don't know." Scarlett snapped, "Do you have an explanation for why you told everyone so openly that we weren't together?"

"I asked first." Raphael growled.

"Apparently you don't." Scarlett snapped, "And technically, I asked first. Thats why I gave you so much time to THINK about your answer!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raphael yelled, "I spent the whole time worrying about if you got home okay! Mikey is the LAST turtle I would have trusted with you! The longer it took him to return, the more I worried. I almost beat down Leo to go make sure you got home okay!"

"I know what Mikey's capabilities are." Scarlett hissed, "You should have more faith in your brother."

"Are you going to talk to me?" Raphael asked.

"You were the one who said it!" Scarlett snapped, "Do you have ANY idea how much that HURT?" Raphael was taken back.

"I felt SICK when you denied dating me, right in front of me!" She said, "Were you ashamed of me? Was that why you said it?" Raphael took a step closer. He saw the tears in her eyes. Her hands were shaking.

"Thats not it at all." Raphael replied, his voice softer than ever before, "It's… It's complicated." Scarlett blinked a few times. She remained quiet as she looked down at her tea. Raphael came close to her, kneeling down so he could look at her eye to eye.

"I was scared. I'll be the first one with a girlfriend…Well kinda with Donnie so infatuated with April… But It's a hard thing for everyone to accept…" Raphael said, "I didn't want you to suffer through my brother's sneering about being my girlfriend."

"Raphael, I knew what I was getting into!" Scarlett replied, "I knew we would be teased some. Do you know how crappy that makes me feel that you didn't take me being your girlfriend as a thing of pride?"

"UGH! I AM proud of you being my girlfriend!" Raphael replied.

"Then prove it! I felt like you were ashamed of me, Raphael." Scarlett said, "It HURT… I knew your brothers would probably tease us but I expected you to slap them or snap at them about how at least you had a girlfriend. Not deny it!"

"I'm sorry…" Raphael said, "You make me feel different. You're SPECIAL and I didn't want to lose you to my brothers making fun of us." Scarlett looked at him with soft eyes. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his plastron.

"I wish I could see it your way." Scarlett whispered. Raphael wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Raphael said.

"Don't do it again." Scarlett replied, "EVER."

"I promise." Raphael replied.

"Alright. I have cake for you." Scarlett said, "Make sure to take it home for Leo and Donnie and Master Splinter."

"Alright." Raphael said. She reached up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. He grinned. He had been forgiven, if not reluctantly.

"Scarlett?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You look beautiful." He said. Scarlett blinked a few times as she looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked. Raphael gave another grin.

"Definitely." He said. He pulled her close, loving the way her mouth hung open slightly. The entire week he had been dating her, she had never ceased to amaze him. A thought then struck him.

"Ya know, I've never seen you with your hair down." Raphael said. Scarlett bit her lip, sending a happy thought through Raphael's mind.

"It always gets in my face during training if I don't pull it back." Scarlett replied. Raphael reached up, clumsily undoing the hair tie that was holding her bun in place. Her bun fell out of place, revealing a ponytail.

"Tough to get those out." Raphael chuckled, "Must hurt like shell." Scarlett shrugged then reached back, taking out the hair tie and letting her hair fall. It was long, at least down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She quickly tousled her hair, looking up at Raphael. He blinked rapidly as he looked her over. Her hair was perfectly shaped around her face, wavy, and Raphael could smell her shampoo clearly. She looked beautiful.

"Wow." Raphael breathed.

"Its not that impressive." Scarlett said.

"You're a knock out." Raphael replied.

"No I don't." Scarlett whispered. Raphael kissed her forehead.

"If you admit it or not, its still true." He said.

"Thanks, Raphie." Scarlett said then covered her mouth. Her face turned deep pink, which made Raphael smile.

"Raphie?" Raphael asked then laughed, "Where'd you come up with that?"

"No where!" Scarlett replied with her cheeks turning redder. Raphael chuckled.

"Doubt that." He snickered.

"Shut up!" Scarlett replied, punching his arm playfully, "It was a slip up!"

"Yeah, right." Raphael replied, "I kinda like it."

"Really?" Scarlett asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, but only if you call me that. I swear i'll beat the green off my brothers if they try." Raphael said. Scarlett smiled.

"Okay." Scarlett said, "You better get out of here. Sensei will be wondering where you are by yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Raphael said, "Tomorrow it is."

"Be safe." Scarlett said, going with him to the window. Raphael grinned.

"Got it." Raphael said then disappeared into the shadows.

_**Seriously these two make me so giddy! 3 **_

_***squeal***_

_**I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon **_

_**but don't know when with Finals coming up.**_

_**Enjoy the cuteness! 3**_

_**Review and Follow for more to come ;D**_


	12. Life Changes

_**NEW CHAPTER! :D **_

_**I'm getting the story written quickly! 3 **_

_**I'll maybe get it done before my Christmas break **_

_**but i wouldn't hold your breath on that.**_

_**ANYWAY Enjoy the new Chapter! 3 **_

Raphael groaned as he rolled over in bed. His hand covered his face, wondering what time it was.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." A voice said. Raphael sat up, grabbing his sais. He looked around the room, seeing Scarlett standing beside him.

"Don't shoot." Scarlett teased, holding her hands up. She was dressed in her normal cargo pants and shirt. Her hair was down, which made Raphael chuckle as he set down his sais.

"A bit jumpy, aint cha?" Scarlett asked.

"You show up early." Raphael said.

"I don't have a life, so sue me." Scarlett replied, grinning.

"Yeah ya do." Raphael teased, "Just happens to be in the sewer."

"Got that right." Scarlett replied, making both of them laugh, "Thought id let you know there's breakfast downstairs but you might want to hurry. Mikey is heading down there."

"Better get up then." Raphael said as he shot out of bed, "How long you been here?"

"Long enough to make breakfast, get morning meditation done, and play a few rounds of video games." Scarlett replied, "Geez its all I could do to keep myself from dying of boredom till you woke up."

"Happy to help." Raphael replied, his tone teasing.

"Yeah Yeah. Get your lazy shell out of bed." Scarlett grinned, "Or i'll give your breakfast to Mikey."

"I'm up!" Raphael said then rushed Scarlett. He caught her, picking her up slightly before setting her back down.

"So, will you finally hold my hand now?" Scarlett teased.

"I'll beat the shell off anyone who tries to stop me." Raphael said as he grabbed Scarlett's hand. They both headed to the kitchen, still holding hands, finally getting there to see the others sitting and eating. They all looked up when the two of them entered the room, Leo elbowing Mikey before he could say anything. Raphael sat in his usual spot, helping Scarlett over the bench so she could sit beside him. They served up their own food from the stuff that was left, smiling as she started eating, still holding hands under the table.

"Aw, they're so cute." Mikey said loudly.

"Can it, shell brains." Raphael hissed in warning.

"It was just a compliment!" Mikey whined, "Geez, don't tell me your going to be a grump!"

"Too late." Leo commented calmly as he drank his tea.

"You two kiss yet?" Mikey asked. Scarlett blushed, looking down at her food.

"None of your business." Raphael snapped.

"DOES THAT MEAN YEEEEEEEEEES?" Mikey asked, drawing out his words.

"Mikey, knock it off." Donnie said, "It's their business."

"AW COME ON!" Mikey groaned, "They're the FIRST! We wanna know!"

"Mikey, stop." Scarlett said, "Donnie is right." She shot him a serious glance before she continued eating. She squeezed Raphael's hand encouragingly when she felt him tense. Mikey was quiet for a little while while they ate but had a gleam in his eye. The two ignored them, glancing over at each other occasionally. Scarlett finished eating first, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink to wash it. Raphael finished shortly afterwards. He brought his plate to the sink, having it be taken from his hands quickly.

"I could wash it." Raphael said.

"I don't mind." Scarlett replied, smiling up at him, "Go claim a spot on the couch."

"Gotcha." Raphael said. Scarlett continued cleaning while Leo made his way to the sink.

"Don't worry about my dishes." Leo said.

"I got it." Scarlett said.

"Thanks Scarlett!" Mikey said as he dumped his dishes.

"Oh Mikeeeeey." Scarlett drawled, "You aren't getting out of dishes so easily. You're drying."

"Uh… I hear Splinter calling me." Mikey said as he tried to sneak out. Scarlett's eyes hardened, her smile into a firm line.

"MICHELANGELO." Scarlett said firmly, "HERE. NOW." Mikey hurried over, his head low. Scarlett's demeanor changed back to cheerful.

"I'll wash, you dry." Scarlett said, smiling. Mikey groaned as he waited for the next dish.

Ten minutes later, Scarlett was grinning ear to ear as she almost skipped out of the kitchen. She sat down happily beside Raphael, never stopping her goofy grin. Spike appeared from Raphael's shoulder, making him walk to Scarlett over Raphael. She pet his head, still grinning.

"What's got you so happy?" Raphael asked, curious.

"Three… Two… One…" Scarlett said, counting with her fingers until she pointed towards the kitchen.

"HEY!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen. Scarlett bounced happily in her seat. She giggled.

"What did you do?" Raphael asked.

"I bet Mikey that I could finish washing all the dishes before he could finish drying them." Scarlett giggled, "He took the bet." Raphael burst out laughing, holding his middle for support. Mikey appeared, angry and fuming.

"NO FAIR!" Mikey yelled.

"Too bad, Mikey." Scarlett said, "We shook on it!"

"DID NOT!" Mikey cried.

"Donnie is my witness." Scarlett grinned, "You owe me."

"She's right, Mikey!" Donnie called as he went to his workshop.

"YOU CHEATED!" Mikey complained, "It's an impossible bet for you to lose!"

"I didn't think you'd take the bait!" Scarlett replied then gestured to Raphael, "Now, I'm cashing in on part of it. Go ahead." Mikey pouted, his shoulder slumped. He turned to face Raphael who was hiding a chuckle. Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Mikey said.

"For what?" Scarlett urged him.

"For… Teasing about you and Scarlett…" Mikey grumbled.

"Finally you turtle up." Raphael replied.

"Go on, Mikey." Scarlett said, "You owe me." Mikey groaned, his head hanging low as he shuffled away.

"What did you bet?" Raphael chuckled.

"An apology for you about earlier and him doing your chores for a week." Scarlett beamed.

"My chores?" Raphael asked surprisingly, "Why not yours?"

"Makes you free to come help me with mine." Scarlett said with a wink. Raphael grinned then rubbed his hand against her head.

"Smart girl." Raphael said, "So whatcha feeling like doing? Training doesn't start for an hour or two."

"Why not just sit and chill?" Scarlett replied, "Like we used to before I met your family."

"My brothers took to ya." Raphael replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Scarlett turned, her head resting against his side, her arms wrapped around him. HE had realized she was a cuddler very quickly. He didn't mind but he looked over at Leo, who was on a commercial break and was looking back on them, chuckling quietly. Scarlett felt Raphael tense, she knew Leo was silently taunting him. She looked down, thinking for a moment before she sat up.

"Lets go." She said, standing as she pulled Raphael up. She was strong for a girl her size, but Raphael didn't mind. She didn't make it seem like she was dragging him. She led him to the dojo, looking inside for a moment before continuing inside. They were going to have practice later but sparring between just the two of them was rare.

"Why the dojo?" Raphael asked.

"Quiet, peaceful, and empty." Scarlett replied, "I'd like to just sit with you for a change. You always tense up when your brothers look over at us or if they chuckle."

"Yeah, I don't like it." Raphael said.

"Well i'll give them a beating in practice sparring today." Scarlett said, "But you gotta relax. Now sit." Raphael obeyed reluctantly, sitting on the floor. He was confused when she didn't sit beside him, instead standing on her knees behind him. When he felt her hands begin to massage his shoulders, he instantly relaxed. She had never done this before. She knew just the right pressure, where the knots were, and how to get them out without hurting him too much all in an instant. He turned his head to see her tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly, her eyes burrowed in concentration.

"Scarlett?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What was being a kid like for you?" Raphael asked. Scarlett blinked a few times.

"It was alright." Scarlett replied, chuckling, "I never really had a real childhood like the rest of the kids I knew. When they were playing with chalk, I was taking care of my adoptive sisters. William had a job and Angelica was busy trying to find one and feeding us. The money my mom and dad left was enough to provide for us but they wanted me to get schooling and other important things with it."

"Ya mean ya raised your sisters?" Raphael asked. Scarlett continued to rub on Raphael's muscles, now moving down his arms.

"Yeah." Scarlett replied, "I don't regret a single minute of it. I was never really into a lot of the things kids were into… I had my vises but I liked being the mom more."

"Who raised you?" Raphael asked.

"Not really anybody." Scarlett confessed, "I mean, Master Hiroto was my father figure. HE kept me on the right path but I still was the raiser not the raisee."

"Do you regret it?" Raphael asked.

"No, I don't." Scarlett replied thoughtfully as she moved up to Raphael's temples, rubbing in circles gently. Raphael moaned happily, enjoying the relief from the tense muscles.

"I sometimes wish I could have done some more things but I never regret what I have done." Scarlett added.

"Like what?" Raphael asked.

"Like learn how to ride a skateboard or go dancing." Scarlett said, "Silly things like that."

"You want me to teach you?" Raphael asked, "I'm sure we could get you boarding in no time."

"You wouldn't mind?" Scarlett asked.

"Sure." Raphael replied, "We can grab my board." He stood, taking her hand. They both went out into the main room. Raphael noticed that no one was around but that would be good in case she crashed. He grabbed his board from its resting place and placed it flat on the ground.

"Alright, step on." Raphael said. Scarlett looked at the board nervously.

"What if I fall?" Scarlett asked.

"I'll catch you." Raphael replied holding out his hand, "Come on." Scarlett used his hand for balance as she stepped on the board. She wobbled slightly, unsure of herself. Raphael watched as she bit her lip, holding onto Raphael's hand for dear life.

"You lean to where you want to turn." Raphael explained, "Go on."

"Raphie, I don't know if I can do this." Scarlett said.

"I wont let you fall." Raphael said then climbed onto the board with her, "Now lean like this to turn left." He gently leaned her over, his arm around her torso.

"And this way to turn right." Raphael replied, leaning her in the right direction.

"Okay." Scarlett whispered.

"To get going, just kick the ground like this." Raphael said, showing how to do it. Scarlett took in all the information but she seemed nervous. He stepped off the board expertly, not letting her move before she was ready.

"Now, i'm going to give you a push." Raphael said, "Stay balanced. Relax."

"Wait!" Scarlett said, gripping his arm, "I don't think i'm ready."

"I'll catch you." Raphael said, "You wont get hurt." Scarlett bit her lip again. Raphael gave her a gentle push, letting her go slowly forward. He ran to be in front of her, giving her enough space to move.

"Give it a boost." Raphael said. She kept her balance pretty well until she kicked down to speed up. She slipped, her board falling behind her as she fell forward. Raphael went to her, catching her. She had slammed into him harder than they thought, making them both fall to the ground, Raphael on his shell. Scarlett opened her eyes, which she had squeezed shut, blushing when she found herself on top of Raphael. Their eyes met, making Scarlett blush even more. Her arms were on both sides of him, her chest touching his plastron. Her legs were resting sideways against Raphael's.

"I'm so sorry, Raphie!" She squeaked, "I lost my balance!" Raphael looked into her eyes, feeling her warmth against him. She bit her lip again. Raphael loved when she did that. He thought it was a fun habit of hers.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Scarlett asked, "I'm sorry Raphie! I'm so S-" Then she couldn't speak anymore.

_**CLIFFHANGER ;D**_

_**Don't worry i'm working on the next chapter. **_

_**SO MUCH CUTE! 3 So MANY FEELS! **_

_**I seriously love Scarlett and Raphael together. **_

_**They are too adorable! **_

_**Review and Follow for the next Chapter!**_

_**3 **_


	13. Powerhouse

**_Wow people really raised their voice to my cliffhanger XD _**

**_Don't worry! Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Hope you enjoy ;D_**

Scarlett's eyes widened slightly before they slipped closed. Raphael had shot forward, capturing her lips with his right in mid sentence. One of Raphael's hands went to her hair, tangling his fingers in the wavy locks. With his other arm, he brought her closer. Scarlett relaxed, putting her hands on his face, one on each side. A moment later, they let their lips separate, their eyes looking right into each others.

"Wow." Scarlett whispered. Raphael blinked a few times.

"Not bad?" Raphael asked. Scarlett grinned.

"Not at all." Scarlett whispered. Raphael shot forwards again, kissing her full on, pulling her towards him. She gladly obliged, letting her arms go around his neck. They spent several minutes continuing this. Kiss for a moment, come up for air, then kiss again.

"You guys gonna do that all day?" A voice asked. Raphael and Scarlett turned to see Mikey grinning at them from the couch. Scarlett scrambled off of Raphael, blushing as she looked down. Moment was gone.

"How long have you been standing there?" Raphael demanded.

"Long enough!" Mikey laughed, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Raphael snapped, his cheeks dark.

"THEY KISSED!" Mikey called, "THEY KISSSSEEEEDDDD!" Raphael shot up, his eyes showing fires.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Raphael roared as he chased after Mikey.

"GO CUDDLE WITH YOUR GIIIIRRRRRLLLLFRIEND!" Mikey whooped as he ran.

"COME HERE!" Raphael yelled, "I'M GONNA SNAP YOUR SHELL!"

"RAPHAEL AND SCARLETT SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey laughed. Scarlett was blushing more and more by the moment. Leo and Donnie appeared next to her, looking at Raphael chasing Mikey before they put two and two together. Raphael had finally caught Mikey, tackling him to the ground.

"You wanna get to a safe zone?" Leo asked Scarlett. Scarlett nodded, her head still down. Leo helped her up, smiling as he led her away.

"Careful Raph!" Mikey sneered, "Leo's taking your giiiiirl!" Leo turned to see Raph glaring right at him. Scarlett looked over at Raph. Mikey squeaked as Raphael threw him across the floor then started to storm over to Leo. Scarlett was pulled right into Raphael's arms, his arm wrapping around her, giving Leo a scowl before he dragged her away.

"Raphie?" Scarlett whispered. Raphael didn't reply as he led her to the kitchen. He sat at the table, quiet.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett asked.

"I knew they would tease." Raphael snapped, "I should have slammed Mikey into a wall."

"Raphie, its okay." Scarlett said as she sat beside him, holding his hand. Raphael looked over at her, receiving a gently peck on the lips.

"They shouldn't be doing that." Raphael grumbled.

"Raphie, they're your brothers." Scarlett whispered with a laugh, "If they didn't tease us, I would be worried. Don't worry about what they say or do, I'm stubborn and you aren't getting rid of me just because your brothers are teasing." Raphael chuckled.

"We'll kick their shells at practice." Raphael said.

"You betcha." Scarlett replied happily. Raphael stood, helping Scarlett up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Raphael asked. Scarlett giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shall we find a place to just sit and chill?" Scarlett asked. Raphael grinned.

"Lead the way." Raphael said. Scarlett grinned as she walked, dragging Raphael behind, leading the way to Raphael's room.

An hour later, the boys walked into the dojo, laughing at Mikey. Scarlett and Raphael followed in shortly after, kneeling beside the others. Raphael wore a grin that he usually hid while Scarlett was beaming. The boys chuckled slightly at them but they didn't seem phased.

"We shall be sparring today." Splinter said as he entered the dojo, "I shall pair you into groups."

"We have an uneven number, sensei." Leo pointed out, "April could not be here today."

"Scarlett shall fight the odd one out." Splinter said, "First she shall be sparring with Leonardo. Donatello you shall spar with Michelangelo."

"Hai Sensei." Everyone said. Scarlett stood to go into her spot, kneeling in front of Leonardo. Scarlett grinned as Splinter handed her a pair of tessen. She held it in front of her face, her eyes shining.

"It's a pleasure to face you." Scarlett said.

"Hajime!" Splinter said. The two of them stood up, Scarlett moving into a strong stance. Leo charged her, missing her with his katana as she flipped above him. She landed gracefully on her feet, kneeling slightly before shooting up as Leo turned. She knocked him right on his shell, grinning as he jumped up to face her again. She dodged all of his attacks, letting Leo exhaust himself before she delivered a swift kick to his chest, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ya Mei!" Splinter said, "Excellent sparring." Scarlett held out a hand to help Leo up.

"You didn't even use your weapon." Leo grumbled as he took her hand, helping her to heave himself onto his feet.

"My bad." She replied. They went to kneel on the waiting mat, allowing for them to watch the fight between Donnie and Mikey. They did well, but Mikey's size was able to out maneuver Donnie until the last minute when Donnie tripped him, sending him down to be pinned.

"Ya Mei!" Splinter said, "More practice on your reflexes, Donatello. More practice on your concentration, Michelangelo."

"Hai Sensei." The said in unison.

"Scarlett, Raphael." Splinter said, "Go into position." Raphael and Scarlett kneeled to face each other. They enjoyed sparring with each other, but now it was different. They had intent with their eyes and Scarlett gave a knowing grin before she brought out her tessen.

"Hajime!" Splinter said. Raphael shot up, rushing Scarlett quickly so she would be caught off guard. She stood, spinning as he flew past her. She prepared for his next move, seeing him quickly turn around and attack with his sai. Scarlett deflected the attack with her tessen, trying to counter attack but had difficulty getting past his defenses. He elbowed her wrist, sending her weapon flying across the room. Scarlett flipped backwards, landing a few feet away. Raphael charged, which made Scarlett have to maneuver her way around his attacks. She was able to knock a sai to the side before he grabbed her wrist, twisting his body so he could flip her onto her back. He got her over his shoulder when she grabbed his arm. Before Raphael could blink, Scarlett landed with both feet firmly on the ground then threw him over her head, sending him into the ground where she grabbed his fallen sai, climbed on top of his shell, and held the sai to her throat.

"Ya Mei!" Splinter said. Scarlett got off of Raphael, helping him up. Everyone went to their places where they kneeled.

"You all did very well." Splinter said.

"Thank you, Sensei." They all said in unison.

"Dismissed." Splinter said. The group got up, heading out when Leo, Donnie, and Mikey surrounded Scarlett.

"I've never seen anyone move like that!" Donnie said.

"Yeah, you put Raph on the ground!" Leo said amazed.

"She's our powerhouse girl!" Mikey cheered. Scarlett smiled. She looked over at Raphael. He had his arms crossed and he disappeared. Scarlett wondered if she did something wrong. She followed where he went, hoping to make things right.

**_SCARLETT OWNS! YEAH! XD_**

**_I seriously love these two! 3 _**

**_Juilet116, I must thank you for the inspiration!_**

**_Mikey's entrance was GENIUS! XD_**

**_Review and follow! 3_**


	14. Protective

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D**_

_**I hope you guys are ready! ;D**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

"Raphie?" Scarlett asked as she entered the kitchen. Raphael was leaning his head against his folded arms, watching Spike eat a piece of lettuce. He didn't answer.

"Raphie, are you okay?" Scarlett asked as she walked over towards him. She touched his shoulder, him looking up at her.

"They like you too much." Raphael mumbled.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"My brothers can't put me on my shell but you can." Raphael replied, "But when I put them on their shells, I get grumbled at."

"I'm sorry…" Scarlett replied, "I'm a likable person. I enjoy hanging out with your brothers. You're a hard one to get on your shell."

"Still is stupid." Raphael replied.

"Raphie, come on." Scarlett said as she kissed his cheek, "You need to not worry so much. I'm a challenge for you. One day you'll be the top turtle again. You'll be stronger because of it too."

"Gotta save my reputation." Raphael replied. Scarlett put her hands on his.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Scarlett asked. A signature grin appeared on Raphael's face. He stood and quickly dragged Scarlett away, making her giggle. She knew full well what he was thinking.

An hour later, Scarlett and Raphael were lounging on the couch. She was resting near his side, her fingers against her lips. They were slightly tender, which she blushed at the thought. She looked up to see Raphael dozing off. A nap wouldn't hurt before night patrol. Maybe they would split off into groups again. She closed her eyes and cuddled against Raphael's plastron. Surprisingly it was softer than she imagined. Raphael was soon snoring, which didn't disturb Scarlett at all.

Mikey walked in on the scene and blinked a few times before a grin went across his face. He pulled out a black marker and tip toed closer to the two of them. He would get Scarlett back for the bet. He got within a foot of them when Scarlett's hand went and grasped his wrist. One eye lazily opened.

"Touch me or Raph with that and i'll throw you across the room." She hissed then released him. Mikey backed away as Scarlett closed her eyes again. She snuggled against Raphael's chest again.

"Hey Scarlett?" A voice asked. Scarlett opened her eyes to see Leo coming up towards her.

"Yeah?" Scarlett asked.

"Are you wanting an escort home after patrol?" He asked.

"Sure." Scarlett said, "Raph can do it."

"Alright." Leo replied then looked at Raph.

"I've never seen him do that on the couch before." Leo said, "I'm sorry for a few weeks back when I doubted you."

"It's alright, Leo." Scarlett replied, "Sorry for throwing you against the wall."

"I deserved it." Leo said, "Shouldn't have been teasing you two."

"I figured it would happen." Scarlett said, "I appreciate the apology."

"No problem." Leo said, "I'll come get you guys for patrol."

"Do you want me to make dinner before we go?" Scarlett asked.

"We'll just order a pizza and have April pick it up." Leo said, "Don't want to disturb you."

"Okay." Scarlett said, "See you later." She curled up against Raphael's chest again, falling into a light sleep.

"Scarlett?" A voice whispered. Scarlett opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Yeah?" Scarlett replied, yawning.

"We're about to eat." Raph whispered, "You might wanna wake up."

"Okay." Scarlett replied as she sat up. She stretched, yawning before she stood. Raphael smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go get a slice." Raphael said. Scarlett grinned.

"Race ya!" She said then bolted towards the kitchen. Raphael followed her, barely making it in front of her before they entered it.

"I WIN!" Raphael grinned, putting his hands behind his head as he leisurely went to the pizza box. He managed to get two slices before the box was empty. He handed one to Scarlett, pulling her close.

"After we eat, its Patrol." Leo said, "We'll be splitting into groups again." Raphael pressed Scarlett to his side, giving a warning glare to Leo. He seemed unphased.

"Dibs on going with April!" Mikey called. Donnie shot Mikey a look that could have frozen him but Mikey ignored him.

"Sure." April said.

"Donnie you'll be with me." Leo said, "We'll take the east side. Mikey and April you'll take the west. Raph and Scarlett, you take downtown. We'll meet back here in a few hours."

"Sure thing, Leo!" Mikey said as he ate his pizza.

"We'll keep in contact through the t-phones." Leo said, "Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this!" Mikey cheered.

"Raph, I expect you to drop Scarlett off after Patrol and let us know when you're heading back." Leo said.

"Thanks for the obvious, Hero Boy." Raph replied then turned to Scarlett, "Ready?"

"Let's go grab our weapons." Scarlett replied.

_**So there ya go! **_

_**Raphie's a jealous turtle XD**_

_**ANYWAY! You guys are going to get a bit of a treat!**_

_**I actually have the story finished! :D **_

_**So I shall post the rest of it before my finals! ;D **_

_**You lucky turtles!**_

_**Review and Follow for more! ;D**_


	15. Shell Shock

_**SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD! D: **_

_**This was needed but its SO SHORT . **_

_**I'm sorry! **_

_**But enjoy because the ending is coming soon! :D**_

"Sensei is going to kick my butt if you stay any longer." Scarlett said with a grin. Raphael grinned to match, wrapping his arms around her, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as he picked her up. He kissed her again, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his. She felt the electric feeling pass through her again. Having Patrol with her was tough. He needed to be focused but all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Five more minutes." Raphael chuckled, kissing her again.

"No." Scarlett replied firmly, attempting to separate them, "Go home. I'll see you in the morning."

"Come back with me." Raphael said, moving her hair out of her face, "We could talk all night, just like when we first met." She moved her face to meet his touch, smiling. He was being stubborn.

"Patience is a essential lesson of ninjutsu." Scarlett teased, "I'll be there before you wake up."

"Fine." Raphael replied, apparently faking defeat, "Should I walk you to your window?"

"Go home, Raphie." Scarlett replied with a chuckle, "We'll be here another hour if you walk me to my window." Raphael grinned, sneaking another kiss before he flipped off of the roof. Scarlett leaned over the edge, seeing him flipping and running off. Scarlett stood up, twirling happily and humming as she slid down the fire escape gracefully. She climbed in her window, giggling quietly until she stepped a few feet inside. She felt an odd feeling go over her, her hair standing on end. She turned, a shadow in front of her window.

Scarlett opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped when the shadow attacked. She flipped backwards, landing firmly as she felt the presence of others. She looked around, seeing a dozen others in the room. She tried to fight, but she felt overpowered, getting knocked to the ground, held firmly there by her arms. She thrashed around, feeling a hand covering her mouth and nose. She tried screaming, her voice muffled as her vision swam. She fought, kicking her legs hard until her movement slowed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body going limp. She was still for a few moments before the attacker released her airways.

"Check her." A rough voice said. A ninja moved Scarlett's head slightly, putting two fingers to her neck. After a moment he looked up towards the voice, nodding once.

"Grab her." The voice said, "Master Shredder needs her." A ninja picked her up, putting her over his shoulder. They all disappeared, heading back to their headquarters, but not realizing that her t-phone had dropped, sending out a distress signal.

Meanwhile Raphael grinned as he flipped down towards the manhole that he had gotten to. HE was leaning down, touching the cover when his phone rang. He picked it up, looking at it to see a red screen, with the words "Distress Scarlett" on it. His eyes widened as he reread the message. Raphael quickly pocketed the phone, running and jumping as quickly as he could. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone.

"Please don't be hurt." Raphael whispered to himself as he hurried back the way he came.

**_OH NOES! D: _**

**_SCARLETT IS KIDNAPPED! _**

**_WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT?_**

**_Review and Follow for more!_**


	16. Secrets

_**The previous short chapter? **_

_**Meet the super long chapter!**_

_**WOW! Over 1500 views, 43 reviews, and 20 followers? **_

_**You guys are SO AWESOME! **_

_**ENJOY! **_

Scarlett groaned as she came to. What happened? She had just been dropped off by Raphael and now she was in some strange place with a headache and lots of disorientation. The she remembered. Foot ninja! They had ambushed her when she went inside! She felt pressure on her wrists and her torso, which she found both confusing and strange. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision cloudy for a moment but allowed them to become accustomed to the room's lighting. She looked up at her wrist, seeing chains on them. Her vision became sharper as she tested the chains.

She struggled against her chains for a moment, feeling a sense of panic run through her. She wanted to break them, but the more she struggled the more they tightened around her wrists.

"The chains are made from materials even you cannot break." A voice said. Scarlett looked over to see the Shredder standing in front of her.

"YOU!" Scarlett hissed, "You killed my master!"

"A necessary sacrifice to receive my prize." Shredder said, "I will have my revenge against Hamato Yoshi soon enough."

"Not with my help." Scarlett snapped, "You have no honor left in your metal prison."

"Silence!" Shredder snapped, "You have been blinded to the true power of this city."

"I have seen greater honor in the streets of New York than I have seen from you." Scarlett said, "I won't allow myself to be used by a man without honor." She began to head towards him, knowing he was within reach of the chains. Suddenly she was jerked back, landing on her butt. She looked over to see that her chains were hooked to the wall.

"My ninja will keep you on a short chain until you comply." Shredder said with a laugh, "You would do well to not defy me."

"I serve no man who uses the art of ninjutsu for evil." Scarlett snapped as she made her way to her feet again, "Especially one who killed Master Hiroto!"

"You fail to see the glory of my plan." Shredder said. A schematic hologram of a large weapon, looking like a new suit of armor with many more upgrades and with a sword in it's gauntlet appeared.

"Looks tacky." Scarlett said, "How am I supposed to help? I'm just a girl."

"Don't play innocent with me." Shredder hissed, "I know your secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scarlett growled, "You must have the wrong girl."

"You WILL help me." Shredder commanded.

"Never." Scarlett hissed, "Even if I could, I would not help you achieve your evil goals."

"I'm giving you one last chance. Do it willingly or i'll make you help me by force." Shredder hissed, "It would be much easier to do it willingly."

"You'll have to kill me." She replied, "I am not of any use to you."

"Well, i'll have to persuade you then." Shredder said. He then shouted something that Scarlett didn't understand. Two foot ninjas appeared, carrying between them Raphael. He was bruised up pretty bad, knocked unconscious. Scarlett's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Raphael!" She cried out, fighting her bonds, "Let him go, you monster!" She pulled against her wrist constraints, wanting to reach him. The foot who controlled her brought the chains back, leaving no room between her and the wall that was her prison. She still struggled, trying to break the chains.

"Are you willing to risk his life in order to make a point?" Shredder demanded. Scarlett's eyes never left Raphael.

"What did you do to him?" Scarlett whispered.

"I had my ninja take care of him. He's been stripped of all his weapons. I suggest you do as I say or his life will be taken from him." Shredder said. Scarlett lowered her head, her eyes filling with tears. A moan filled the room as Raphael came to. Scarlett's head snapped up, her eyes instantly locking onto Raphael.

"Raph!" Scarlett called.

"Ugh…" Raphael groaned then saw Shredder, "Step away from the girl, Shredder."

"You turtles have caused me nothing but trouble and difficulty. This lovely girl is going to fix my problems." Shredder said as he gripped Scarlett's chin. Scarlett clenched her teeth.

"What do you think you're going to do with her?" Raphael snapped.

"Oh, the reptile doesn't know does he?" Shredder asked. Scarlett tried to get Shredder's hand off of her, but didn't succeed.

"Know what?" Raphael said, "What does he mean, Scarlett?"

"Raph… I…" Scarlett began then went silent, looking away.

"She is not who you think she is." The Shredder chuckled, "I suppose it should be told to him should he perish. Will you do the honors?"

"Raphael… I wanted to tell you… I really did…" Scarlett whispered, "But I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Raphael asked.

"Afraid you wouldn't… accept me anymore…" Scarlett replied softly.

"You see, turtle, she is a changeling." Shredder said, "A creature form another world with the ability to change herself into anything she wishes."

"A shape shifter?" Raphael asked curiously as he looked at Scarlett.

"It comes with a terrible price…" Scarlett whispered, "I would never be my old self again… Whatever I change into, I change into for good…"

"And you will change into the ultimate weapon for me to control. Or the turtle's lives end." Shredder said as he looked right at Scarlett. At a single nod of Shredder's head, Raphael suddenly cried out in pain, waves of electricity around him. Scarlett gasped, watching in horror as Raphael suffered.

"Stop it!" She cried, "You're killing him!" She fought at her bonds, her body shaking. The electricity stopped, leaving Raphael panting. He winced as he looked up at Scarlett.

"Don't do it, Scarlett!" Raphael yelled, "He'll just kill us anyway!"

"Do you want to take the risk on the chance I might spare their lives?" Shredder demanded, "Change or I shall destroy them without a second thought." Scarlett looked up, tears running down her face, at Shredder.

"Let me have a minute with him…" She whispered, "Then I will do as you ask…But you must swear they will come to no harm!" Shredder chuckled then sliced her bonds. She stood, rushing over to Raphael, who was left to have their moment by his guards. His hands were tied behind his back, making her hug feel incomplete.

"We're gonna get out of this. He wont touch you again." Raphael said, "I wont let him change you."

"Stop, Raphie… Shh…" She cooed, holding his face between her hands, "It's gonna be okay…"

"You can't do this." Raphael said angrily, "You can't just leave me like this." Scarlett's tears kept falling.

"I love you, Raphael…" She whispered, making it quiet so only he could hear, "No matter what I am, that will remain true. No matter what, I never have wanted to hurt you…"

"Then don't give him what he wants." Raphael said, "Don't give up who you are."

"Shh…" Scarlett whispered, "I'll be okay."

"Time's up." Shredder snapped. He started over to her, when she kissed Raphael, making him feel every ounce of love she had for him in that one moment before Shredder grabbed her. Before he dragged her away, she touched Raphael's cheek with her palm. He fought his restraints, yelling angrily as the two foot ninja guards reappeared.

"SCARLETT!" He yelled. Shredder stood her in the middle of a circle. She was crying as she started to be surrounded by a white glow. Her eyes were locked on Raphael. The lights began to swirl, making her disappear for a moment.

"Kill him." Shredder ordered. Suddenly the lights disappeared as she jumped from the circle over to Raphael. She kicked both the foot ninja away, then hurried to untie Raphael's hands.

"Until the transformation is complete, I can stop it." Scarlett hissed, "You wont hurt him!" She stood in front of Raphael, standing in a fighting pose.

"Bring the girl to me." Shredder ordered, "Foot ninjas attack!" A sudden crash made glass from the ceiling fall to the ground. Right after it, the three other ninja turtles along with April appeared, weapons ready.

"BOOLAKASHAW!" Mikey said, "Special Delivery."

"Raph, catch!" Leo yelled as he threw a pair of sai to his brother. Raphael caught them then chuckled as he cracked his neck.

"Time for a little pay back." Raphael said. Foot ninjas surrounded the turtles, making them act defensively.

"Let's bring Raph and Scarlett home!" April cheered.

"Yeah!" The three turtles shouted then charged. Scarlett faced a warrior with a ball and chain. She jumped up, flipping midair to land on his chest, bringing him down. She grabbed the ball and chain from him along with another from one of Raphael's downed opponents. She held one in each hand, taking down two opponents before the boys could blink.

"Wow, she knows how to handle some gnarly weapons." Mikey commented, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"Thats my girl." Raphael grinned as he took down another foot. The battle raged, making the group more victorious by the second. Scarlett was a force to be reckoned with. She would take weapons from the foot as the other turtles took them down. At one point, she shot the balls and chain she had at a ninja, which wrapped around his body, and she pulled so he came towards her. She then released a hard kick to the stomach which sent him down. She grinned with each little victory.

Suddenly, she felt a ninja grab her. She kicked, trying to get away but found two blades at her throat. Shredder had her in his grasp. The turtles kicked the last of their opponents down, then turned to Shredder.

"Drop your weapons." Shredder said, "Or the girl dies."

"You wouldn't do that." April said, "You need her to complete your plans."

"She will die if I cannot have her." Shredder said.

"Donnie, now!" Leo ordered. Donatello clicked a button, making an explosion occur. The ground shook. Shredder was at an impasse. He kept stepping backwards, followed by the turtles. He reached a hole in the ground, which he held Scarlett near.

"Say goodbye turtles." Shredder said then dropped Scarlett. She screamed and disappeared.

"SCARLETT!" The turtles cried. Raphael yelled in anger, charging Shredder. Mikey went to the floor's opening, seeing that it was pure darkness. He went and began to attack as well. Shredder fended off every turtle. The turtles fought harder than ever, trying to avenge their fallen friend. April threw a pair of shurikan, making Shredder dodge them into a corner. Suddenly they heard a noise, seeing a few chains shoot up from the hole in the floor. Both chains wrapped around the rafters, then suddenly a shadow shot up from the opening. The team could see a pair of bright blue eyes looking at them from the rafter.

"The thing about attempting to kill a changeling, Shredder." The voice said, "Is you have to make sure they die!" Suddenly it swung back, knocking Shredder into a wall. The turtles whooped and hollered as they saw a female turtle, with brown hair on her head in a bun with her bangs in front, a wrapped skirt, and black masks and brown belt. A pair of black fingerless gloves rested on her hands while her forearms showed bands of black. She grinned as she brought the chains back to herself.

"Hey boys. Welcome Scarlett 2.0." Raphael rushed over to her, picking her up. She was almost just as light as she used to be, adding weight because of the shell.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You look even better than you did if thats possible." Raphael said with a grin, "Now let's deal with Shredder." Scarlett nodded then walked towards Shredder.

"You hurt Raphael." She said as she extended the chains. She looked formidable. She smirked as she started whipping her chains around.

"You messed with the wrong changeling." She hissed.

"You do not understand what you have done, Scarlett." Shredder hissed, "You have joined a force that you will know to fail. You did it in weakness."

"I did it for myself." Scarlett snapped, "Never have I felt so comfortable in my shell."

"You have merely given your talents to a weak force." Shredder replied, "No matter how you've changed, you will never be one of them."

"You have no honor or wisdom." Leonardo said as she stepped forward to join Scarlett, "We accept her into our family as if she has been here since the first." Mikey joined his brother, showing off his nunchuck skills.

"This is one awesome turtle sister." Mikey said, "All for one and one for all! Boomlakashaw!"

"Nothing will stop us from working together. We are a team." Donatello said as he stepped towards Scarlett and holding his bow staff ready, "We fight as one!"

"Thats my girl." Raphael said as he stood right next to Scarlett with sai ready, "Now you'll feel the full force of turtle power." April joined the turtles. Scarlett smirked.

"Who is the odd one out now, Shredder?" Scarlett asked as she readied her chains, "I think its time we bid you farewell."

"Farewell." Shredder said. Scarlett launched her chains at him, missing him as he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Raphael demanded.

"Probably back to his… to his…" Scarlett said then was quiet. She wobbled on her feet, her eyes closing as she fell right into Raphael.

"Scarlett?" Raphael asked, "You okay?" She didn't respond. Her legs crumbled beneath her. Raphael caught her but she was out.

"Lets get her home." Leo said. The group nodded, smiling as they all hurried away.

_**SO THE SECRET IS OUT! :D **_

_**3 VIOLA! 3 **_

_**True love conquers ALL! **_

_**One more chapter you guys! D: **_

_**It shouldn't be over! **_

_**Read and Follow for more!**_


	17. Home at Last

**_THE FINAL CHAPTER! D:_**

**_NOOOOOO!_**

**_Oh don't worry! I shall not let this be the end!_**

**_Enjoy the last chapter!_**

"Hope she wakes up soon." Mikey said.

"Id love to know whats going on." Leo replied, "How did she change like that?"

"She will explain in time." Splinter replied, "For now, allow her to rest. A change such as this must have been hard upon her body and mind." Raphael came out of his room, looking at his brothers.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"She's sleeping." Raphael replied, "So don't disturb her."

"We aren't going to wake her up." Mikey said, "We're just hoping that she wakes up soon." Leo looked over to Donnie and April, both typing away on their computers. Leo went to stand behind his brother, looking over his shoulder to see some odd looking artifacts.

"What are you working on, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I have been researching Changelings. You wouldn't believe some of the things i've found. It is said that the changeling DNA is passed on through the family along with any changes made in the past." Donnie said, "They all apparently have the same DNA signature, which would explain why even a changeling with one changeling parent can still change."

"What else does it say?" Raphael asked. The boys gathered around Donnie.

"It says each Changeling specializes in a particular kind of change." Donnie said, "Although I don't know how much of this is true."

"You know, if you ask me about it you would get straight facts." A voice said. The boys turned to see Scarlett standing near the couch. Raphael rushed over to her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Thanks, Raphie." Scarlett said as she placed her hand in his. He carefully led her to the couch, where she sat, like she did for meditation.

"Are you feeling well?" Splinter asked.

"Hai, Sensei." Scarlett said, "I think it's time I was honest with all of you, to tell you my story."

"You may speak whenever you are comfortable." Splinter said. Scarlett smiled, looking around to her friends. Raphael kept his hand on hers, never letting go.

"I have not been entirely honest about my past. Many of the things you have seen are not shown to outsiders and certainly not to others who do not know of the Changeling's existence." Scarlett said, "So if I need to clarify anything while I tell you this, please don't hesitate to ask."

"What exactly is a changeling?" Leo asked.

"My people were created during a time of great suffering on an abandoned planet known as Sitar. Long ago, my ancestor, a brave woman named Mizu was given many blessings for taking in a wounded warrior who served with her late husband. She hid him from the enemies and nursed him back to health. His father, a brave and wise shaman, found them and told them he had received the powers to bless them. They were married and had five children, three boys and two girls. These children were trained by their grandfather in the way of the shaman, and they discovered their powers. The original five are known as the Five Seasons to the families. They each went their separate ways and created blood lines with the changeling genes." Scarlett explained.

"What about these specializing in different changes?" Donnie asked.

"Each changeling is born with a specific ability to change a certain kind of characteristic in people. Changelings can change others but it depends on what their specialty is exactly what they can change of a person's mind. We can change bodies in any way we wish. We are incredibly limited with other's minds though." Scarlett answered, "My mother was a Life Changeling. She could heal and bring life to anyone. My brother was a Defense Changeling. He could create shields and impenetrable armor at his own will."

"What's your specialty?" Raphael asked.

"I deal with matters of the mind. I'm known as a Spirit Changeling. I'm actually a rare changeling. There can only be one Spirit Changeling living at one time." Scarlett replied, "Essentially I can do anything having to do with the mind; such as intelligence, reactions, puppetry, and other such things. I can also freeze your body through your brain. Its one of the most powerful of the Changelings but only when used correctly. Under the wrong guidance, I could kill someone."

"How does it work?" Raphael asked, "Shredder said you gave up yourself."

"Shredder didn't do his research apparently." Scarlett chuckled, "I am able to change back into a human but only by my own will. I change my complete form along with one additional change. I have the potential for three forms. But to be honest, I don't know exactly how the change works. I am able to change others too… But only when they are perfectly willing and I can change them back as long as I live."

"So you can change back into a human?" Raphael asked.

"I can as long as I change back at least once a year from my change. If I go a year without changing, I lose that form I do not change into." Scarlett replied, "It is very rare for a changeling to want to stop the changes back and forth between forms but my mother was that way. She changed into a human upon meeting my father and never changed back."

"So there are other families of Changelings?" Leonardo asked.

"I know of at least a dozen other Changeling Families here on Earth." Scarlett replied, "We all keep in contact. We usually keep our changed forms to ourselves. My Changeling friend Lillian knows of two other families."

"So what exactly does being a Changeling mean?" Donatello asked.

"We changelings are able to effect certain aspects of people along with having heightened senses and reflexes. Thats why you thought I was too fast for a human, Donnie. I have faster reflexes, heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch, plus the abilities to sense out other changelings." Scarlett said, "Which means i'm faster, stronger, smarter, and more in tune with things than other people of the species I choose to be."

"That would explain your ability to put Mikey down on his shell within thirty seconds." Leo said, "What about what Donnie found about all Changelings having the same DNA?"

"Thats true. We have the exact same DNA as each other. The only difference is one letter between the DNA of a guy and a girl changeling." Scarlett said.

"Anything else we should know?" Raphael asked.

"Not that I can think of." Scarlett replied, "But a word of warning. Outsiders have never been told this information. Even those Changelings that meet with non changelings rarely reveal their status. They merely change to fit their surroundings. Changelings don't trust easily. However, they will not hurt any that know the secret as long as they remain anonymous."

"We understand the concept of keeping a secret." Mikey said, "What do you think we've been doing for our whole lives?"

"Point taken." Scarlett said, "Thats all I have to say."

"I would like to discuss a matter of importance." Splinter said, ""I have decided to extend our home to Scarlett. It would be most wise for us to protect her now that she is our kin. Would this be acceptable?" The boys whooped as they looked over to Scarlett. She smiled.

"Once I tell William and Angelica that i've changed, they will allow me to go my own way. I would be honored to live here with you and your sons." Scarlett said.

"Allow us to prepare then." Splinter said. They all stood, Mikey going straight over to Scarlett with a grin on his face. Leo and Donnie went to talk to her as Raphael wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Welcome to the family!" Mikey said.

"Don't suffocate her, Mikey." Donnie said, "We'll try and make space for you. How will your family react?"

"William will be thrilled. Angelica will miss me along with my sisters but I can't really say exactly how they will react." Scarlett said, "Don't worry you'll barely know i'm here."

"Not likely." Leo said, giving Raphael a look.

"Are you boys hungry? I can whip up something!" Scarlett asked. The boys all agreed. Scarlett went straight to the kitchen, looking at what she could find.

"Pizza sound good?" She called out to the others.

"Pizza!" Mikey yelled. Scarlett went straight to work. Raphael came up behind her, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, her shell to his chest. He leaned in closely to her cheek, her hair tickling his nose.

"Welcome to the family, babe." He whispered. He felt her relax.

"Feels good to be home." Scarlett replied.

"You'll have the room right next to mine." Raphael chuckled, "We'll be right next door."

"Sounds perfect." She said, "Raphie?"

"Hm?" Raphael mumbled against her hair.

"I love you." She said. Raphael chuckled. That was the first time he had heard that. He liked it.

"I love you too."

_***squeal***_

_**SO MANY FEELS!**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**Thats the last chapter for Ninja Fire.**_

_**HOWEVER! :D**_

_**I am writing a trilogy with this universe! :D**_

_**Watch out for the next story in the Ninja Fire Universe!**_

_**Thanks for reading and hope to see you again!**_

_**Read and Follow for MORE!**_

_*****EDIT: I fixed one minor detail so you all getting the notification, I apologize.**_

_**I realized that while writing the sequel I had mistakingly put a little fact in the first one that **_

_**is kinda a big deal. So yeah... / Sorry!*****_


End file.
